Trouble in Paradise
by FitzG
Summary: Harm invites Mac to spend a week sailing in the Bahamas to make up for the gunshot wound she received from the poachers when they went flying. Unfortunately not everything goes as Harm plans.
1. Realization

Title: Trouble in Paradise

Author:FitzG

Summary: Harm invites Mac to spend a week sailing in the Bahamas to make up for the gunshot wound she received from the poachers when they went flying. Unfortunately not everything goes as Harm plans.

Spoilers: References to first season episode Deja Vu and second season episodes We the People, Full Engagement, The Game of Go, Code Blue and Rendezvous. Takes place between the second season finale Rendezvous and the third season opener Ghost Ship.

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: I believe that Harm and Mac probably fell in love with each other almost the moment they met but it wasn't until Full Engagement that they truly began to realize their feelings. This story is a "what if" story in which Harm decides to pursue something more than friendship with Mac. Harm hasn't gotten seriously involved with Annie Pendry and Mac has not yet met Dalton Lowne.

Prologue:

1800 EST

Harm's apartment

North of Union Station Washington, DC

The apartment was quiet except for the sounds of Harm singing and gently strumming a simple tune on his guitar. He was actually playing and singing "Desparado" by the Eagles. At first he didn't know why he chose that song but as he played and sang he realized the words could have described him and his life. Until the past tow years he had been living his life looking for freedom and the need for excitement and adventure. Lately however he began to feel as if his life was missing something.

That something was love. He longed to have a woman in his life, and not just for a few dates, a stolen weekend or a one-night stand. He wanted a long-term relationship with the possibility of a future that might include marriage and children. He admitted to himself that his cocky fighter-jock lifestyle no longer meant as much to him. While he no longer flew Tomcats he had found excitement and action in and out of the courtroom as a JAG lawyer, but somehow that wasn't enough.

Even though Harm finished singing the final verse to the song he continued to play, repeating the tune several times while he continued his thoughts about what his life was like and what he wanted. He tried to decide what had caused him to change his priorities.

First of all there was the death of his friend and former squadron mate Luke Pendry. Luke was killed in a training accident when a new autopilot unit failed. Luke left behind a widow, Annie and a son Josh. While Harm thought about how hard it was for Annie and Josh to be without their husband and father he also thought about the fact that although Luke was gone he had a family that loved and remembered him. Although Harm was no longer a navy pilot some of his investigations had taken him and his partners into danger. Harm began to see that if he was killed only his mom and step-dad would be left to mourn and remember him. Harm didn't want to think about that. He wanted to leave more behind.

Second there was the murder of his academy sweetheart, Diane Schonke. Following Luke's death Harm began to consider more and more the need for a loving long-term relationship. He always cared deeply for Diane and they kept in tough following their time at the academy. Diane was there for him following his ramp-strike. She helped him decide to enter law school and pursue a career in the JAG corps. Harm decided to spend more time with Diane when they were able. He and Diane planned to spend a weekend together when her ship the USS Seahawk was in port. They planned to discuss the possibility of a future together. Unfortunately Diane was murdered before they had a chance to talk.

Harm was devastated by her murder. A woman he believed he loved and wanted a future with was taken away from his life before he could explore a deeper relationship with her. He began to doubt if he would ever have the kind of love he wanted in his life. His father went MIA in Vietnam in 1969. A young Cambodian girl was killed when he went searching for his father at the age of sixteen. Her name was Gym and she was probably the first girl he loved. Then Diane was taken from him.

Harm didn't think he could ever have love because those he loved and cared for the most either died or were lost to him. He didn't think he could ever love again. Then he met someone unexpected, marine Major Sarah 'Mac' MacKenzie.

Harm was stunned when Admiral Chegwidden introduced her to him in the White House rose garden. She was the spitting image of Diane. One look into her soft brown eyes and Harm was smitten. At first it was mostly because she so resembled Diane. However as he began to get to know her on their first case together he stopped seeing her as Diane and instead saw Mac. She was a tough no-nonsense marine who wouldn't put up with his arrogant behavior and flyboy ego.

She didn't trust him at first but somehow he knew he could trust her. Even though she pulled a gun on him, supposed to turn him over to her uncle as her prisoner, he believed she hadn't betrayed him. Mostly that belief was brought on by the fact that she was willing to confide in him that Colonel O'Hara was her uncle and what he meant to her. She shared with him the story of how her uncle helped her dry out from her alcoholism and helped her get into college and join the marines. She didn't have to share such personal information with someone she just met, but the fact that she did gave Harm the confidence that he could trust her.

As Harm and Mac continued to work together after her transfer to JAG headquarters the got to know each other better and became good friends, best friends in fact. They shared things with each other they never told anyone else. Although they had some disagreements, especially on cases where they opposed each other in court they each knew the other cared for them.

Harm began to realize he greatly treasured Mac's friendship. Recently however he began to want more than her friendship. Harm thought back to their adventure in the mountains the day he took Mac flying. Mac was shot by poachers after they were forced to land due to fuel line damage. In addition Mac forced to kill one of the poachers and the resulting stress of her wound and the death she witnessed caused Mac to breakdown. She shared with Harm how the poacher's death brought back memories of the death of her friend Eddie. Mac let down her guard with Harm and shared a part of her past before she became a marine. For one night she wasn't 'Mac' the marine. She was Sarah MacKenzie, a vulnerable woman who's troubled childhood and youth still affected her as an adult.

It was then that Harm began to fall in love with Sarah MacKenzie. Despite the stress and the pain that she felt she got through the harrowing situation. Harm also suspected that Mac began to have similar feelings for him. She seemed almost jealous when he told her that his plane was named 'Sarah' after another Sarah he loved. She wanted to know what happened to the other Sarah in Harm's life. It seemed as if Mac thought she was dead. When Harm told her that she was still alive she asked him if he still loved her. When Harm told her he did Mac was pleasantly surprised that he revealed that 'Sarah' was in fact his grandmother.

On reflection Harm realized that Mac thought that the 'Sarah' Harm named the plane for was her dead look-alike. She seemed concerned that perhaps Harm only thought of her as the ghost of a dead woman. Of course Harm never mentioned his suspicions to Mac. Harm hoped his suspicions were correct because he knew he was falling for Sarah MacKenzie. He hoped she returned his feelings. When he stayed by her bedside at the hospital following her treatment for the gunshot wound he knew his life would never be the same without Sarah MacKenzie in it.

Harm knew he had fallen even more in love with her following their recent court case. Harm had prosecuted and convicted Chief Petty Officer Holst for murder and Mac had defended. Holst was an abusive alcoholic who killed and ensign that he found his with his wife at the beach. The case had been hard on Mac. She had to defend and abusive, manipulative alcoholic man who reminder he too much of her father and the mental and physical abuse he put her and her mother through. Holst used the same kind of tactics on her that her father had used on both her and her mother. Although Mac wanted to see the man punished for the abuse he inflicted on his wife she was able to defend him completely on the murder charge. Only the discovery of some satellite photos by Harm placing the chief's car at the scene of the crime allowed Harm to convince his wife to change her testimony and bring about a conviction.

Harm was proud of Mac and her the strength she showed overcoming her demons in the case. She called on her inner strength and the qualities that made her a good marine to provide a strong defense. When she congratulated Harm on his victory she said he had one the battle. Harm told her he may have won the battle but she had won the war, the war with her own demons surrounding her father. Harm knew he couldn't find a more incredible woman anywhere than Sarah MacKenzie. She was beautiful, strong and tough and at the same time gentle and vulnerable. How could he fail to love her.

All these thoughts went through Harm's mind as he continued to strum his guitar, moving from one tune to another. Harm decided right then that he was going to pursue a something more than friendship with Mac, but he was concerned about the outcome of his efforts. He didn't want to lose Mac as a friend if things didn't work out. At the same time there could be complications because he and Mac worked together at JAG. Since they were held equivalent ranks the navy regs didn't prevent them from having a romantic relationship, however it was sometimes frowned upon. The admiral had almost ordered them to not get too close, but the more Harm thought about Mac and his feelings for her the more he decided that the chance to get closer to her was worth any risk. He knew he didn't want to lose a chance to share his feelings with Mac. He wanter her to know how he really felt about her. If anything bad happened to either one of them on their investigations he might never have the chance to tell her he was in love with her. If he and Mac became romantically involved they could resolve work related issues when they came up.

Now however Harm needed to decide what to do to further his relationship with Mac. He finished the tune he was currently playing and placed the guitar back in its case in the corner next to his desk. He then crossed over to the kitchen and removed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Opening it and taking a swig he thought about what to do next. He thought back about how Mac was shot when they went flying. Harm thought he owed her a more peaceful and enjoyable outing to make up for the pain she went through, both physical and mental. He could take her flying again but thought it was probably too soon for that. Maybe sailing would be a better activity and there was likely to be less danger involved.

Harm's mom and step-dad owned a vacation home and sailboat in the Bahamas. Harm learned how to sail on this boat and he truly enjoyed sailing. In fact he almost enjoyed it as much as flying in 'Sarah' That was it, some sun and sailing in the Bahamas was just what Mac could use. Harm decided he would invite her for a week in the Bahamas. They could stay it his parents vacation home, do some sailing and snorkeling, spend time on the beach and take in some of the local sites and activities.

First though they would need to time off from work. Harm decided he would ask Admiral Chegwidden for time off for both him and Mac. He couldn't ask right away as both he and Mac still had some cases that needed completed as well as some case files and reports that needed completed. perhaps in a few weeks they could get time off.

In the mean time Harm decided he would ask Mac to spend more time with him. They had started running together on weekends and Harm wanted to continue spending time with her that way. In fact they had gone running that morning followed by a breakfast at Harm's apartment that he prepared. Harm decided to offer to cook for her at least once a week and to invite her out for an evening or two of dining and dancing. In fact Harm had heard of a new dinosaur exhibit opening at the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History. There was to be a be a grand opening in a couple of weeks with formal dancing and dining. Mac had a great interest in dinosaurs and paleontology and she loved to dance. Harm decided he would do everything he could to get tickets to the event. He would call in any favors he could and then he would invite Mac to attend with him.

Yes, he would start out by doing these kinds of things to spend more time with Mac. Once things settled down more at work and he and Mac had spent more time together outside of JAG he would ask the admiral if they could both have a week off together. Then he would invite Mac to for a week at his parents vacation home in the Bahamas. Harm only hoped that Mac was receptive to his plans.

After a light dinner of pasta salad Harm prepared for bed. Once he lay down on his bed he quickly succumbed to sleep. His thoughts and dreams of one Sarah MacKenzie and how he would do everything he could to bring her further in to his life.


	2. Asking the Admiral

Title: Trouble in Paradise

Author:FitzG

Summary: Harm invites Mac to spend a week sailing in the Bahamas to make up for the gunshot wound she received from the poachers when they went flying. Unfortunately not everything goes as Harm plans.

Spoilers: References to first season episode Deja Vu and second season episodes We the People, Full Engagement, The Game of Go, Code Blue and Rendezvous. Takes place between the second season finale Rendezvous and the third season opener Ghost Ship.

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the opening chapter. However there is more going on than just a look at Harm's thoughts about Mac.

A few notes for my reviewers: Thanks for all the kind comments.

aachon, a nice short review. I appreciate the kind words.  
gypsyrose06, I'm glad you are looking forward to reading more.  
Jagfan 724, I'm happy you like my new plot idea. I agree so many plot ideas get overdone, especially things like fixing Boomerang, Adrift, or A Tangled Webb.  
KC Smith, I appreciate your review. I've been following your story Love, Loss and Family. I love the family you've given Harm and Mac. I suspected that the Josh you were introducing might by Josh Pendy. I'm glad you didn't disappoint me. I'm also glad to hear your husband is doing better and look forward to reading more of Love, Loss and Family. Chapter 3 should be coming up soon.

Keep those reviews coming everyone (both good and bad)

Thanks

Chapter 2

Monday 3 weeks later

0915 EST

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

Harm waited patiently outside Admiral Chegwidden's office. Following the morning staff meeting he asked the admiral if he could speak with him this morning. The admiral agreed and told him that Petty Officer Tiner would inform Harm when he was available. Tiner had just called him and told him the admiral could see him. The admiral was just finishing an important phone call and Harm would be able to speak to him when he completed the call. Harm was a little anxious about the conversation. Things had slowed down at JAG lately and Harm planned on asking the admiral for a week's leave time for him and Mac so he could invite her to go sailing in the Bahamas.

As Harm was thinking about these things Tiner noticed that the admiral had completed his phone call. "You can go in now Commander" Tiner said looking up at Harm.

"Thanks Tiner" Harm responded as he knocked on the admiral's door.

"Enter" the admiral called. Harm opened the door and stepped into the office. "Close the hatch Commander and take a seat."

"Thank you sir."

"What can I do for you Commander? Is this about the Winslow case?"

"No sir, the Winslow case is going fine. Commander Mattoni's client has agreed to a plea. I should have the case wrapped by mid-week. Actually sir I'd like to request a week's leave time for both myself and Major MacKenzie."

"You're requesting leave for both you and the major? May I ask why."

"Yes sir, I'm planning to invite Mac for a week of sailing with me in the Bahamas."

"I see. You and the major haven't gotten personally involved, have you?"

"No sir" Harm answered. "Not yet" he quietly added hoping the admiral didn't hear him. Unfortunately by the look on the admiral's face Harm knew he had. "Sorry sir, I hadn't meant to say that last part out load. Sir I know you ordered Mac and I not to get too close, and I know the regs..."

"Easy commander, I didn't exactly order you two not to get too close, more like made a strong suggestion. Perhaps we can forget for a moment that I'm your CO and instead continue this conversation as friends?"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir" Harm replied.

"You and Mac have gotten quite close, haven't you?"

"Yes sir. Mac and I have become friends, good friends. In fact I have to admit that she is my best friend and the best partner I've had at JAG."

"But you'd like something more? You know a personal relationship with Mac would affect both your careers."

"As hard as it is to say, I would like something more than friendship with Mac. I realize such a relationship would affect our careers and if it means one us needs to transfer out of JAG HQ I'm willing to consider leaving."

"It means that much to you?"

"It does sir. Sir you may remember the Schonke case. Diane was my girlfriend at Annapolis. We stayed close since then. I believe I loved her, but before Diane and I could explore a future together she was killed. I didn't think I could fall in love again after her death, but when I met Mac I felt something more. I knew I wanted her to be more than a partner or co-worker. I was glad when we were able to become friends as well as partners. Mac has shared more with me than I thought possible. She's trusted me with her childhood and her past that she didn't need to. At the same time I've been able to trust her with my past. I've told her things about myself I've never been able to tell anyone else."

"Are you in love with her Harm?'

"I believe I am sir.'

"Well Harm, as your friend I'm going to point out that since both you and Mac are at O-4 ranks the regs don't strictly prohibit a personal relationship. It is frowned upon but not against the rules. If either of you should be promoted ahead of the other that would of course change things. As your CO I have to point out that any personal relationship you and the major pursue will need to be kept outside the office. Can you keep things professional with Mac in the office and on any cases you investigate or work on together?"

"I believe so sir."

"In that case I won't interfere. However if you and the major can't keep things strictly professional we will take this up again. If either of you is promoted ahead of the other or you decide to pursue a more permanent relationship then one of you may need to transfer to another billet."

"I understand sir. Thank you sir" Harm replied.

"Now that that issue is settled for the moment let's get back to your leave request. When did you intend for you and Mac to take leave?"

"Either next week or the following one sir, if that's all right with you."

"Next week would be fine. Normally I wouldn't want two of my senior attorney's out at the same time but things are slow around here at the moment. If you feel you can wrap the Winslow case up by mid-week I don't see why you can't have the time. I believe Mac has the Foster case to complete."

"Yes sir, closing argument's are today."

"You haven't invited Mac to go sailing yet have you?"

"No sir, I wanted to clear the leave time with you first. After our mishap when I took Mac flying in my stearman I thought it best to clear the leave time with you first."

"A wise choice commander. If I may ask, when did you intend to ask Mac?"

"I'm planning to ask Mac outside work. Mac and I usually have a working dinner at my apartment once a week to go over cases. I thought it best to ask her outside the office so there are no distractions or tension between us if things don't go well."

"I'm glad to hear that commander. It seems as if you are already thinking of ways to keep your personal relationship with the major outside of the office. If the major accepts your invitation be sure you both file your leave paperwork with Petty Office Tiner."

"Thank you sir. I appreciate your fairness in this situation."

"Dismissed Commander. Don't make me regret this"

"No sir."

"And Harm, good luck."

"Thank you sir" Harm said as he rose from his seat and stood at attention. Then turned smartly and left the admiral's office. As he made his way to back to his office a smile broke out on his face. Now that he had the admiral's approval he only needed to convince a certain beautiful marine major to spend a week with him in a tropical paradise.

TBC


	3. Thoughts and Dinner Plans

Title: Trouble in Paradise

Author:FitzG

Summary: Harm invites Mac to spend a week sailing in the Bahamas to make up for the gunshot wound she received from the poachers when they went flying. Unfortunately not everything goes as Harm plans.

Spoilers: References to first season episode Deja Vu and second season episodes We the People, Full Engagement, The Game of Go, Code Blue and Rendezvous. Takes place between the second season finale Rendezvous and the third season opener Ghost Ship.

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: Here we are folks. This chapter covers a Harm's dinner invitation to Mac and her thoughts about their changing friendship

Chapter 3 - Thoughts and Dinner Plans

0947 EST

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

Following his conversation with Admiral Chegwidden Harm walked across the office bullpen and knocked toward Mac's office. He was about to knock on her door when he saw her inhaling the scent of a single red rose she held in her left hand. In her right hand was a small hand-written card, obviously included with the rose.

Harm knocked on the door frame to announce his presence. "Hi Mac. Do you have a minute to talk?" he asked breaking her out of her revelry.

"Harm, please come in" Mac replied with a beautiful smile gracing her face. "Of course I have time to talk. What's on your mind?"

"That's a beautiful rose you've got there Mac. I guess someone sent it to brighten your day."

"I think so. Maybe you know something about that?" Mac asked still smiling back at him.

"I might" Harm replied. "Perhaps I can enlighten you more about it this evening. How about I cook you dinner at my place. You can let me know how the Foster case goes this afternoon. You've got closing arguments in 1 hour and 15 minutes don't you?"

"1 hour 12 minutes and 11 seconds" Mac replied. "But yes, I'd love to have dinner with you. We can celebrate my victory in court. Then you can enlighten me more about the sender of this beautiful rose and the thoughtful card that came with it."

"That's great ninja girl. I'll see you at my place at 1800. I'll even provide desert, and I might have a little surprise in store for you" Harm replied with a soft smile on his face and a sparkle in his blue-green eyes.

"What kind of surprise flyboy?" Mac asked with a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"You'll have to wait to find out marine. Don't ask too many questions or you'll spoil the surprise. I'll let you get back to your case notes for Foster. Knock em dead marine."

"Thanks Harm" replied Mac. "I'll see you later."

Harm smiled one last time at Mac as he turned out the door and headed to his own office leaving Mac to her thoughts. Although Mac had court at soon, at 1100 hours to be precise she had a few moments to reflect on the conversation she just had with Harm and the changes that had been taking place in their friendship lately.

Harm and Mac had been spending more time together outside of work lately, especially after he took her flying in his stearman. At first Mac thought that maybe Harm still felt guilty about the gunshot wound she received from the poachers and the stress she felt from having to kill on of the poachers in self defense.

But the last several weeks it seemed like it was more. Since their trip to the ER when after Harm pushed Mac out of the way of a car when they were running in Rock Creek Park Harm had suggested they run together each Sunday in the park. There runs were fun and relaxing. They both were competitive, each of them betting they would finish the run ahead of the other. Harm seemed to enjoy beating Mac, but he was quite happy if she finished first. He even cooked breakfast for her following there runs. Once he even surprised her by cooking bacon for her. Since Harm didn't eat meat this was quite a sacrifice for him.

In addition to there weekend runs they spent one night a week having a work dinner. Either Harm cooked or they would get pizza or Chinese take-out. A couple times they even went out to the movies and Harm let her pick the movie.

But the last Friday night was the biggest surprise. Harm surprised her with tickets to a formal benefit at the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History. A new dinosaur exhibit had opened that Mac was looking forward to seeing. Although she wanted to go to the benefit she didn't think there was any way she would get tickets.

Harm somehow managed to get two tickets and invited her earlier in the week. That gave Mac time to look for a new formal gown for the event. When Friday evening came she was so excited. She showered, applied her makeup and dressed in a beautiful burgundy colored gown. It was floor length with a modest neckline and too short straps over her shoulders. When Harm arrived to pick her up (early for once, an unusual thing for this perpetually late sailor) Mac was anxiously ready to go.

Harm was clearly impressed with her appearance. "You look lovely tonight Sarah" he told her. Mac was thrilled to hear his complement, especially his use of her given name. It didn't take Mac long to realize this was going to be a fun and special evening.

The benefit was wonderful. Tables were setup in the exhibit hall where the new display was located. Dinner was an excellent catered meal of steak and seafood. Mac had a steak while Harm of course had the seafood and vegetables. Following dinner there was dancing with music provided by a string quartet. Harm and Mac danced for more than an hour. They definitely enjoyed themselves. As much as Harm was impressed with how Mac looked, she was equally impressed. He was wearing his dress mess uniform which she loved seeing him in. The last time she got to see him in this uniform was at the NATO ball. That night had been more work than fun since they were really on duty protecting the Romanian princess. This night was more about themselves.

Afterward when Harm took Mac home he insisted on walking her to the door of her apartment. "My mom and grandmother taught me to always escort a lady to her door" He insisted holding her hand as he followed her up the stairs.

Mac asked Harm if he'd like to come in for a cup of coffee, but Harm politely declined. As he said goodnight he bent down and gave Mac a gentle kiss. It started out sweet and innocent but before long it grew a bit more passionate. Before things could go too far Harm pulled his lips back from hers and gently rested his forehead on hers. "Good night Sarah, pleasant dreams" he said and then released her hand and headed down the stairs to his corvette.

Mac definitely had pleasant dreams that night. Her dreams were of Harm and the closeness she was feeling with him. Harm had clearly been showing an interest in getting closer to her. As he kissed her she thought she saw love in his eyes. The kiss was soft and gentle but it was everything she though her first kiss with Harm might be.

Mac had to admit to herself she had been having thoughts of kissing Harm since their. adventure in the mountains. He was there for her when she needed him and he didn't think anything less of her when she showed her more vulnerable side. She now knew that that day she was falling in love with Harmon Rabb Jr.

Then they went on the mission to Columbia and she almost kissed him when he agreed to let Corporal Cordoba take part in the rescue of Clayton Webb from Estruga. As the lead investigator on the case Harm could have said no. When he said yes she almost kissed him as a thank you, but pulled back at the last second. At first she regretted it, but now she was glad she waited. Since it was Harm who initiated their kiss at her apartment door she had hopes that perhaps he had the same feelings for her as she had for him.

Her thoughts then turned to the beautiful rose left on her desk before she arrived at work that morning. The card contained a simple note.

**Sarah, Thank you for a beautiful evening. I hope we can do it again sometime soon, Harm.**

All these things Mac pondered over with hope and anticipation. She was eagerly looking forward to this evening. She couldn't wait to find out what the surprise was that Harm had for her.

Checking her internal clock Mac realized she'd been dwelling on these thoughts for 22 minutes. She still had some time before court so she went over her notes once more for her closing argument. She was confident that she and Harm would be celebrating her victory over dinner and then Harm could feed her a lovely desert and share his surprise with her.


	4. The Invitation

Title: Trouble in Paradise

Author:FitzG

Summary: Harm invites Mac to spend a week sailing in the Bahamas to make up for the gunshot wound she received from the poachers when they went flying. Unfortunately not everything goes as Harm plans.

Spoilers: References to first season episode Deja Vu and second season episodes We the People, Full Engagement, The Game of Go, Code Blue and Rendezvous. Takes place between the second season finale Rendezvous and the third season opener Ghost Ship.

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: OK everyone, this is the chapter that I know some of you are waiting for, the invitation. It is a little longer than the last few and there is a brief moment of drama. But I hope you will understand the reason for it and get where it is coming from especially considering what took place in Chapter 2. Please keep the reviews coming either good or bad. But on the whole I much appreciate the good reviews.

KC Smith; thanks again for your encouragement. I really appreciate all your reviews, especially since your story "Love, Loss and Family" is one of my favs. I'm please to know one of my favorite authors is enjoying my story.

bethsthings; Here it is the invitation. Like I said be aware there is a little drama here but I hope it works. Vacation chapters coming soon.

Chapter 4: The Invitation

1800 EST

Harm's apartment – north of Union Station

Washington DC

Harm was making a last minute check on dinner when he heard a knock on the door to his apartment. He quickly reduced the heat on his stove top and walked over to open the door. Mac was standing just outside his door with a warm smile on her face. She was looking very relaxed in black jeans and a white cotton v-kneck pullover worn under a light jacket.

"Hi Mac" Harm greeted her with a smile of his own. "Please come. Let me take your jacket and you can have a seat at the table while I check on dinner."

"Thanks Harm" Mac replied as she allowed Harm to remove her jacket to hang on his coat rack. As she made her way to the dining room the aroma of marinara pasta sauce filled her nostrils. "Wow something smells delicious flyboy. What are you feeding me tonight?"

"Well to start we have a garden salad with your choice of dressing, fresh baked Italian bread and for the main course veal parmesan for you and eggplant parmesan for me. And since I believe we are celebrating your victory in the Foster case this afternoon I have a chilled bottle of sparkling cider."

"I'm impressed Harm. You cooked meat for me, beef even" Mac said as she sat down at Harm's dinner table. She quickly noticed the two lit candles on the table the low lighting in the dining room. She also noticed the sounds of a soft jazz instrumental coming from Harm's stereo. Wow she thought to herself, Harm must have something special planned for the surprise he mentioned. He definitely had set a romantic mood with the lighting and music.

"Yes, I know, but I know how you love meat and at least veal is leaner than most beef. Besides this way we can both enjoy the pasta and sauce that goes with our entrees." Harm replied as he placed dished up the pasta and placed their meals on the table. Then he filled each of their glasses with some sparkling cider as he across from her. "Dig in marine. I'm sure you're ready for a good meal after you victory in court."

"You know it sailor" Mac replied as she started on her salad. They both dug into their respective meals and talked about their workdays in between the salad, the bread and the pasta.

Harm asked Mac about the Foster case and Mac replied that she had indeed been victorious in her prosecution. Corporal Foster had been accused of theft. He worked in the motor pool at Quantico and was stealing auto parts from the base supply. Then he was selling the parts illegally once he smuggled them off base. There was plenty of evidence to convict the corporal especially the corporal's financial records. In addition a number of witnesses testified to receiving the auto parts from the corporal after paying an agreed price. The corporal had stolen and sold enough parts to practically build a military humvee.

"Enough about my victory in court today" Mac said. "How is the Winslow case going? Mac asked.

"It looks like Mattoni and I will come to a plea deal by Wednesday. The evidence against Ensign Winslow is just too conclusive. Mattoni has recommended that Ensign Winslow take the deal and he believes he will accept it."

"That's great Harm. It looks like we both have cause to celebrate tonight. Since we are both wrapping up our current cases maybe we'll get a break. We've both been very busy at the office, especially since the Holst case. Hopefully things are slowing down for a bit and we can get some time off."

"Actually that very subject is something I'd like to discuss with you" Harm replied.

"Does this have something to do with the surprise you mentioned" Mac asked.

"It sure does ninja girl. But let's discuss it after dinner."

"Okay Harm. I'm looking forward to hearing more about it."

Mac and Harm finished their meals talking about nothing in particular. As Harm got up to clear the dinner table Mac offered to help with the cleanup. Harm tried to insist that she have a seat on the couch in the living room but Mac wouldn't hear of it. "Come on flyboy. It's the least I can do. You cooked such a great meal. It's only fair that I help cleanup. How about I wash and you dry?"

Harm agreed and the two quickly finished cleaning the dishes and putting them away to be used another time. Harm then told Mac to have a seat in the living room while he brought out desert. Harm refilled their glasses with more sparkling cider and set them on his coffee table then he returned with a small cardboard box labeled Marcello's Italian Restaurant.

"Harm did you pick up some tiramasu from Marcello's? It's my favorite."

"Of course, only the best for my marine" Harm replied surprising both himself and Mac at the endearment.

"Thanks Harm" Mac replied as a wide smile graced her features and her soft brown eyes sparkled in the subdued lighting.

Harm and Mac quietly finished their desert. Harm then cleared away the empty box and their glasses Then rejoined Mac on the living room couch.

"Well I think it's time we talk about the surprise I have planned Sarah" Harm said as he took one of Mac's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"I agree Harm" Mac replied as she took note that Harm once again used her given name. "But before you tell me about this surprise I want to thank you for everything you've done for me lately. Dinner was wonderful. And last Friday was fantastic I had a great time. Finally the rose and the wonderful note you left me was more than necessary."

"You're more than welcome Sarah. I had as great a time Friday night as you did. I know of your interest in dinosaurs. Other than our mishap in the mountains I enjoyed sharing my love of flying in 'Sarah' with you. I thought it was only fair that I get a chance to share your love of paleontology. I also couldn't ask for a better dance partner that evening. The rose was my way thanking you for a wonderful night. I also know how much you love roses. I got as much out of it as you did."

"Thanks anyway Harm. I really did have a wonderful time. Now about that surprise you mentioned. You said it might have something to do with getting some time off from work?" Mac asked.

"Yes it does" Harm said as he took both Mac's hands into his own. He looked down and their clasped hands and hesitated.

"Harm are you nervous?" Mac asked as Harm rubbed the backs of her hands with his fingers.

"Yes, I confess I am a bit nervous. Before I continue I'd like to ask you if you could listen to everything I have to say before you respond. I have a question for you and some other things to tell you. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about anything I have to tell you. We both have a tendency to react first without letting the other person explain themselves. It usually results in us fighting and saying things to each other we don't mean. We've hurt each other this way. I don't want us to do that tonight. Can you do that for me Mac? I promise to listen to everything you have to say. Just please do the same for me."

"Of course Harm" Mac replied taking one of her hands from his and using it to lift his chin so he was once again looking in her eyes. She saw how serious he was about this request and vowed to herself to listen to everything Harm had to say. "You're right about us reacting first without listening. I should have trusted you on the Holst case when you turned over those letters to me. I'm sorry. I know it hurt you when I accused you of sandbagging me. I know you are too fair and professional to ever submit false evidence."

"Yes it did hurt Mac, but I wasn't any better when I said that Chief Holst was pushing all your daddy buttons. I used my knowledge of your childhood to push back. My words hurt you and I'm ashamed that I could do something like that to my best friend."

"Harm, I'm really grateful to hear that" Mac replied as she heard the sincerity in Harm's words. "We both apologized for our words and I've already forgiven you for that. Can we just put that incident in the past and move forward? Now what plans did you have in mind about taking some time off?" Mac asked as she gave Harm a wan smile.

"Well I'm planning to take a week off and do some sailing in the Bahamas" Harm replied. "And I'd really like it if you would agree to join me" Harm asked as once again took both Mac's hands in his own and gave her another small smile.

"I'd love to join you Harm. But what about us both getting the time off? The admiral might not approve granting both of us leave at the same time."

"This is the part where I hope you will listen to everything I'm saying before you react" Harm replied as he continued to look deep into her eyes. "I've already spoken to the admiral and he is willing to grant us both leave next week."

"What! Harm what were you thinking?" Mac asked as her face became red. "Did you assume you'd use that flyboy smile of yours and I'd instantly agree to go away with you. Your flyboy ego must really have been working overtime. Did you think by inviting me on a tropical vacation I'd fall into bed with you?" Mac snapped at him as she took both her hands from his.

Harm could see the anger rising in her face. He wanted to snap back at her but instead he gently took her hands back into his holding tight as she tried to pull away. "Mac, you promised to listen fully" he pleaded.

"I'm not sure I can listen right now Harm. I trusted you. I can't let you take advantage of my feelings."

"Sarah please let me explain" Harm once again pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you. I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you that way."

Mac heard the sincerity in Harm's words and saw the pain in his face. He truly didn't intend any of the things she was accusing him of. "Oh Harm, I'm sorry" Mac apologized softly. "You're right I reacted without listening fully. Please explain."

Harm let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and relaxed his grip on Mac's hands. "I never assumed anything about my invitation. I respect and care for you too much to ever think anything like that. I only asked the admiral for leave time for both of us because he wasn't happy with us when we both took time off to go flying. I didn't want to put the admiral in that position again. I thought it was important to be up front with the admiral. Also I only got verbal permission from him. I haven't filed any paperwork for us yet. He understands that we'll only file our leave requests if you accept my invitation."

"I understand. You're right. We owe it to the admiral clear leave time with him if we plan on taking leave at the same time. I'm sure he asked you why you were requesting leave time for the both of us. What did you tell him?" Mac asked waiting calmly for Harm's reply.

"I told him I wanted to make it up to you for the pain you went through when we went flying. I felt I owed you a more relaxing and peaceful break rather than getting shot and having to run from killer poachers. I told him that I thought a week in the tropics might be fair compensation."

"Well flyboy, I'd say you're right about that. I think it's only fair you take me someplace warm and relaxing after we spent that cold night lying on the hard ground" Mac joked, a small smile once again showing on he face. "You know, the admiral is likely to think there is more going on than just payback on your part. He'll probably think there is something more going on between us."

"I know and that is something else we spoke about. But Mac he was very understanding about my request. We did discuss some other things. I plan to share with you what we discussed but I think we need to spend some more time with each other working this out together. Is that OK with you?"

"Very OK. I understand Harm. I'm sorry I over reacted. Thank you for being patient with me."

"Your welcome Sarah. So what do you say marine? Would you mind terribly spending a week in the tropics with this sailor? The warm sun and ocean breeze would do us both some good."

"I'd like nothing better, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend a week in the sun and sand with. Thank you Harm." Mac said as she moved closer to Harm.

Realizing what Mac was doing Harm opened his arms and took her into a warm embrace as she snuggled against his chest, leaning her head on his left shoulder. The two of them sat there quietly for a while. Mac calmly ran her hand across Harm's back while he ran his hand gently through her hair. After 20 minutes Mac slowly rose and Harm released her from his embrace.

"I think it's time I went home flyboy" she said as she went to retrieve her jacket from the coat rack. Harm took her hand and escorted her to the door. As she opened the door she turned back and looked up at Harm with a thousand-watt smile. "Thanks again Harm. I had a wonderful evening, and I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusions about your invitation"

"I understand" Harm replied with a brilliant smile of his own. "If you don't mind I'll put in our leave papers with Tiner tomorrow and I'll take care of our airline tickets and accommodations."

"That would be great" Mac replied. Then without thinking she stood up straight on her toes and pulled Harm's head down to meet hers in a short gentle kiss. It was innocent and sweet but with the promise of more to come. "Good night flyboy" she said as she broke the kiss. Then she turned and walked down the hallway to take the elevator down to the first floor and her waiting jeep.

Harm watched her go and then closed his door. Falling backwards on the closed door his thoughts turned to the gentle kiss they just shared. He knew he would never forget that kiss. Harm then locked up the apartment for the night and readied himself for sleep. This night he knew he would be dreaming of his wonderful, beautiful partner and the vacation he had planned for them.


	5. Two Tickets to Paradise

Title: Trouble in Paradise

Author:FitzG

Summary: Harm invites Mac to spend a week sailing in the Bahamas to make up for the gunshot wound she received from the poachers when they went flying. Unfortunately not everything goes as Harm plans.

Spoilers: References to first season episode Deja Vu and second season episodes We the People, Full Engagement, The Game of Go, Code Blue and Rendezvous. Takes place between the second season finale Rendezvous and the third season opener Ghost Ship.

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: Well here we go folks. The trip to the Bahamas begins in this chapter. I confess to a shameless use of an Eddie Money song title for this chapter, but hey I think it fits the subject. Besides it was a fun title to use.

Notes to my reviewers:

bethsthings: I'm glad you liked Chapter 4. I don't think you'll be disappointed with the vacation. Obviously there will be some romance and conversations. Without revealing too much there will be some excitement in later chapters.

Jagfan 724: Glad to hear you're still reading. I wanted to let you know I took some time out to read some of your stories. I loved your "Love in the Courtroom" series. I always enjoy humorous stories involving Harm and Mac's friends taking extreme measures to get them together.

KC Smith; Hope you're still reading. As you requested I have more.

Chapter 5: Two Tickets to Paradise

Friday 0805 EST

JAG HQ

Falls Church, VA

Harm walked into the the break room and poured himself a cup of coffee. As he turned away from the coffee maker and took a sip of the warm beverage his thoughts turned to the trip he and Mac were taking to the Bahamas the next week. Since they had an early evening flight they planned to quickly stop off at Mac's apartment to change out of their uniforms and head to the airport for their flight to Nassau. They decided to only take one vehicle to the airport. Harm would leave his corvette at Mac's apartment since she lived in a safer neighborhood and her jeep had more room for their luggage. As Harm dwelled on these thoughts a subtle grin appeared on his face. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Ensign Harriet Simms entered the break room.

"Good morning Commander" Harriet greeted Harm as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "That's quite a smile you're wearing sir. You appear to be in a good mood this morning. Is there a reason for that sir?" Harriet asked with a warm smile of her own.

"Just thinking about my plans for next week Ensign" Harm replied.

"Oh are you doing something special next week sir?"

"Yes Harriet. I'm actually taking some leave time. I'm taking the week off to go sailing with a friend."

Just then Mac entered the break room. Seeing Harm standing there speaking to Harriet she couldn't help but grin herself. She too was thinking of their plans for the next week and couldn't wait for the workday to end.

Harriet noticed Mac's grin and just had to ask why Mac was in such a cheerful mood. "Major, I notice you seem to be in a cheerful mood this morning. I was just asking the commander what put a smile on his face this morning and he told me has plans to take a friend sailing next week. Perhaps you could tell me what put that smile on your face this morning."

"Oh nothing much Harriet. I'm just looking forward to spending next week in the Caribbean" Mac responded while making a slight wink to Harm which Harriet fortunately didn't notice.

"You're going to the Caribbean ma'am? Are you taking a cruise?" Harriet asked.

"There might be a cruise involved."

"Wow everyone seems to be getting a chance to get away from work. You're going on a Caribbean cruise. The commander is going sailing with a friend. I wish that Bud and I could get some time off to go away together" Harriet whined.

"Don't worry Harriet" Harm responded. "I'm sure there will be a chance for you and but to get away sometime soon."

"Yes Harriet. You and Bud should get some time away together soon" said Mac.

"Thank you sir, ma'am. I appreciate that. I hope you both have a wonderful time on your vacations."

"Thanks Harriet" they both replied as they took their coffee mugs and headed back to their offices. The both grinned knowing that Harriet didn't understand the hidden meaning behind the explanations of their plans.

Harm followed Mac into her office and closed the door leaving the blinds open. Mac took a seat at her desk while Harm sat in one of the two visitors chairs. "You were bad squid" Mac said before taking another sip of her coffee. "Telling Harriet you were taking a friend sailing. Honestly that isn't the whole truth you know."

"Me, what about you jarhead. You're the one who told Harriet you were taking a Caribbean cruise. You didn't exactly tell her everything either."

The grin Harm saw on Mac's face told him she was trying hard to keep from laughing at their little word game with Harriet. Harm himself was having trouble containing his own laughter. Finally they both put down their coffee cups as they each broke out laughing. They laughed so hard that tears came to their eyes. Finally after a couple of minutes of uncontrolled laughter they managed to calm themselves enough to finish their coffee and discuss their plans for the day.

"Seriously Harm, I'm looking forward to our trip. I'm really glad you invited me and I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion when you asked me."

"I'm glad you agreed to come and you don't need to keep apologizing. I'm looking forward to spending some special time with my favorite marine."

"You're favorite marine huh? If you keep saying things like that I won't be able to think clearly the rest of the day. I've got some case files to complete and I'm sure you have some paperwork that needs done before we can secure for the day. The admiral did say we could both secure early to make our flight didn't he?"

"Yes he did, and you're right. I do have some paperwork that needs filed before we leave. In fact I'll probably be working through lunch so I can catch Bud up on some case files he needs to review."

"OK Harm, I'll see you at 1500 when we leave together to drop your car off at my place. So get busy flyboy and don't keep me waiting."

"I won't. I promise" Harm said as he stood to leave. Before turning to leave Harm took one of Mac's hands in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "See you later ninja-girl" he said with a smile and then returned to his own office.

2130 EST

Lyndon Pindling International Airport

Nassau, Bahamas

As their flight touched down Harm gently woke Mac from her brief nap. Although they were both excited about their stay in the Bahamas Mac had quickly tired during the long flight to Miami. Shortly after boarding their connecting flight to Nassau Mac laid her her head down on Harm's chest, snuggled into his arms and fell quickly to sleep. Harm hated to wake her. He knew that most times she was practically an insomniac. But she had rested peacefully in his arms during the short flight into Nassau. "Come on sleepy-head . We need to pick up our get our bags get through customs, and pickup the car I arranged to have waiting for us."

"OK Harm" Mac replied as she opened her sleep glazed eyes. Although she was tired Mac managed to quickly revive herself as she followed Harm off the plane and through customs. Once they were through customs Harm took them to a secured parking area where he signed for and retrieved the keys to a waiting vehicle. Mac was surprised that they had a private vehicle waiting for them instead of a rental car. "Harm, what's going on? Why do we have a private car waiting for us?" she asked as Harm led them to a luxury equipped Land Rover. "How come were not taking a rental car?"

"I'll explain when we get to our final destination Mac. For now consider it another surprise."

"OK Harm, but you better have a good explanation. I hope it's a good surprise."

"Trust me it is" he replied as he opened the rear hatch and loaded their bags in. Then he proceeded to the left side of the vehicle and unlocked the passenger door and helped Mac into the vehicle.

Mac was at first confused as to why Harm would help her into the driver's side of the Land Rover until she finished buckling her seat belt and noticed there wasn't a steering wheel on her side. Instead the driver's controls were located on the right side. As Harm buckled himself in Mac realized what was going on. The Bahamas were a former British colony. Vehicles drove on the left-hand side of the road here so naturally the driver's position was on the right-hand side of the Land Rover.

Harm started the vehicle and effortlessly guided it out of the airport parking lot. He expertly maneuvered it onto Coral Harbor Road and headed south. Mac was surprised and impressed with Harm's skill navigating the vehicle in the unfamiliar traffic conditions. He definitely understood the rules of the road here quite well.

They drove south for short time coming to an upscale beach front community called Coral Harbor. Harm then turned into a private driveway leading to a beautiful single floor beach house. "Welcome to Coral Harbor, Mac" Harm said as he parked the Land Rover in front of the house. They got out of the car and Harm led Mac up a lighted stone path to the front door. Using a house key Mac hadn't noticed on the key ring before Harm opened up the door and turned on a light switch located just inside. "Don't just stand there, Mac" Harm said. "Please come in and make yourself at home."

"Who owns this place Harm?" Mac asked. "How were you able to get this place for us to use this week?"

"Why don't you look around Mac. I'm sure your investigative skills will help you figure things out."

Seeing the devious smile Harm had on his face Mac was sure she wasn't going to get an answer out of him until she had a better idea of what was going on. She decided to do as Harm suggested and take a look at her surroundings.

The main living area of the house consisted of an open space that functioned as a kitchen, dining room and living room. It was large and spacious with a good sized kitchen and a large dining table located in front of a set of glass doors leading to a beautiful wood deck overlooking the beach. Scattered on the wall were a small number of modern paintings. There was also a number of photographs. After examining the paintings Mac took a closer look at the photographs. An older couple appeared in a number of them. They seemed familiar to Mac, almost as if she had seen copies of the same photos. One or two photos featured a young boy. Then later a photo of the same boy, only as a teenager. The boy had a pair of beautiful blue-green eyes that Mac thought she recognized. Finally she saw of photo of a young man in navy dress whites standing between the older man and woman. Instantly Mac recognized the photo as that of Harm and his mom and step-dad at his graduation from Annapolis.

"Harm, is this your home?" she asked turning to meet his curious gaze.

"I knew you'd figure it out marine" Harm replied. "Actually this is my mom and step-dad's vacation home. And before you ask, yes the Land Rover is theirs as well. After you agreed to come with me I called my mom and asked to use the house and the car for our stay. Also the sailboat we will be using belongs to my folks. I thought this was better than staying at a hotel. We'll have more privacy here and the beach is right outside. The boat slip is a short walk away so we can spend most of our time here if you like."

"Harm, really this is too much. Thank you. I don't know what to say. I think I understand now how you were able to drive on the left side without making any mistakes. You've driven on this island before haven't you?"

"It's not too much Sarah. Mom would never forgive me if I took you to a hotel when we can stay here instead. I've spoken to her some about you and she knows how special you are to me. She wouldn't have it any other way. And to answer your question, yes I have driven on this island before. In fact this is actually where I learned to drive. I had to adjust when we came back to the states after my first summer driving here."

Mac's heart warmed at the words Harm said. She loved that he called her Sarah. Anytime he called her by her given name she was thrilled. She loved it that he called her Mac most of the time. It meant he saw her as an equal. He saw the capable marine and lawyer she had become. But when he called her Sarah she knew he saw something more. He saw her as desirable woman. She was also surprised and pleased that Harm had spoken to his mother about her. The fact that he told his mother she was special to him gave Mac hope that this week together would bring them even closer than they had recently become.

"Come on Mac. Let me show you to your room." Harm said as he led her down a medium-length hallway. He showed her into a large room with a king-sized bed. The bed faced another set of sliding glass doors leading to the same deck she saw overlooking the beach in the living room. Off to one side of the room was a large en suite bathroom with a full-size jacuzzi tub, a separate shower and a dual sink vanity. "This is the master bedroom, Mac. I hope you like it?" Harm asked as he led her out of the bathroom back into the sleeping area."

"Harm, I can't take this room. It's too good for me. You take it."

"Nonsense. Mom insisted I put you in this room. Nothing is too good for my marine. I'll just take my old room. It's plenty big enough for me and it has its own attached bath and shower anyway. I'll be more comfortable there than I would in here. Now why don't you unpack and get ready for bed. You are probably tired from our long flight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks Harm" Mac said as she stood up on her toes and place a gentle kiss on Harm's cheek.

Harm smiled at her warmly and returned the gesture, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before turning to leave the room. "Good night Sarah. Pleasant dreams" he called before crossing the hall to his room.

Mac then did as Harm suggested. She unpacked her things for the week and then changed into a long white lace and silk nightgown. She then brushed her teeth and combed her hair before turning out the lights and crawling into bed. Before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep she thought of all the things Harm had done for her this evening. Sharing this beautiful home with her, especially since it was part of his childhood, was something she wouldn't forget.

No one had ever treated her like this before. But what Mac loved most about it wasn't that Harm was trying to impress her with all he had growing up. It was more obvious he felt she deserved to be treated so well. When he told her she was special to him she could see the truth of in his eyes. He called her 'his marine'. That was the second time this week that he called her that. As she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep Mac knew this week was going to bring her and Harm close in a way she had been with anyone else before. She knew when she met Harm there was a connection between them. At first she didn't trust him, or that connection, but now she new she couldn't deny it. Sarah MacKenzie knew she had fallen in love with Harmon Rabb Jr.

TBC


	6. Sunny Days and Moonlit Nights

Title: Trouble in Paradise

Author: FitzG

Summary: Harm invites Mac to spend a week sailing in the Bahamas to make up for the gunshot wound she received from the poachers when they went flying. Unfortunately not everything goes as Harm plans.

Spoilers: References to first season episode Deja Vu and second season episodes We the People, Full Engagement, The Game of Go, Code Blue and Rendezvous. Takes place between the second season finale Rendezvous and the third season opener Ghost Ship.

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: OK folks, vacation activities start in this chapter. Just so you know from last chapter Lyndon Pindling International Airport is the actual name of the airport on Nassau Island. Coral Harbor and Coral Harbor Road are also real. For this chapter, all the tourist attractions I mention are real as well. Keep reading and reviewing everyone Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Chapter 6: Sunny Days and Moonlit Nights

Saturday 0730 EST

Burnett Vacation Home

Coral Harbor, Nassau Island, Bahamas

Mac awoke feeling well rested and relaxed for the first time in weeks. Work at JAG HQ had been stressful for some time. The only thing that helped her relax lately was the time she spent outside of work with Harm. Sunday runs in Rock Creek Park, a night out at the movies, even their working dinners were welcome stress relievers. Then again any chance she got to spend time with Harm outside of work was relaxing. Harm had a way of helping her relieve stress just by being there. He could make her laugh and smile more than anyone else. She knew accepting Harm's invitation was the best decision she could make. Spending a week away from work with Harm was definitely an excellent prescription for stress relief.

Stretching her arms over her head Mac slowly sat up in bed and looked out upon the sunlit beach. Sunrise had been occurred a while ago but the sun still wasn't very high in the sky yet. Mac turned back the covers on the bed and walked over to open the sliding glass door. She walked out onto the deck breathing in the warm air.

Mac stood on the deck leaning on the rail enjoying the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, the warmth of the sun on her face and the feel of the ocean breeze blowing through her hair. She was so lost in these things that she didn't hear Harm calling her name and knocking on the bedroom door. Nor was she aware that he had entered the room when she didn't answer him.

"Mac" Harmed called a little louder once more as he stepped through the bedroom door. Expecting to find her still asleep when she hadn't answered he was surprised by the sight that greeted him. There was Mac standing on the deck looking out over the ocean. Wearing a white silk and lace nightgown with the morning sun casting its glow around her she appeared like an angel. Harm was mesmerized by her beauty and had to take a moment to compose himself before calling to her again.

"Mac" he called once again.

This time Mac heard heard him and turned to face him. She saw a light blush on his cheeks and realized he'd seen her standing there in her nightgown. Slightly embarrassed herself she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm sorry Mac. I didn't intend to catch you like this. It's just you didn't answer when I knocked and I thought I should check if you were OK. I thought you'd still be asleep. I'm sorry if i embarrassed you. I'll come back when you've had a chance to get dressed."

"Harm wait. It's OK. I should have put on my robe. You have nothing to be ashamed off. I know you didn't mean to do anything else other than checking to see if I was fine."

"Never the less, I should let you get dressed." Harm said gazing at the floor, his cheeks still red. "How does a morning run on the beach sound?" he asked. I know it's Saturday. We usually only run together on Sunday but I thought you might like to start the day with a 10 mile run in the sun and sand. After our run I can fix breakfast and we make plans for the day."

"That sounds great Harm. Give me five minutes and I'll meet you on the beach" Mac said as she went to the dresser to get some clothes out for their run. "Oh, how do I get down to the beach from here?" she asked.

"There's a staircase from the deck to the beach near the living room. The deck wraps around the beach side of the house. Just follow the deck back towards the living room and you'll find the stairs. I'll meet you there. I'll let you get changed now" Harm said as he closed the door and left the room.

Five minutes later Mac met Harm at the deck staircase. They took the stairs down onto the beach and did a quick warm up before their run. Harm led the way as they began their run. Harm guided them east for the first five miles. Then they turned around and headed back five miles to the beach house. Unlike their normal runs in which they each bet the other as to who would finish first this run was more relaxed. They took an easy pace just enjoying the warm sun, ocean breezes and the person by their side. Neither one of them spoke but they occasionally exchanged glances and bright smiles.

Returning to the beach house they took a few minutes to cool down and sat on the lower part of the deck stairs. After sitting there silently for a short while Harm stood and reached out his hand to Mac. Pulling her up to stand he guided her up the stairs to the living room kitchen. Harm motioned for her to take a seat at the dining table and proceeded to the refrigerator.

"How does a mushroom and cheese omelet sound for breakfast Mac?" Harm asked. We also have fresh fruit and I can even offer you some meat with that omelet. Which would you prefer, bacon or sausage?"

"You're offering to cook meat Harm? May I ask why?" Mac said as a low grumble could be heard from her stomach. By the look on his face Mac could tell that Harm had heard her stomach grumble. Despite her best efforts she couldn't help but giggle at the embarrassing situation and the look on Harm's face.

"Seems as if my marine is hungry. And from the grumbling I hear coming from you stomach I think I better feed you some meat. Otherwise I might have to put up with your noisy stomach the whole time we're here. But you still haven't answered my question marine. Do you want bacon or sausage with your omelet?"

"I'll take sausage please Harm" I'll set the table while you make breakfast."

"Thanks Sarah. That would be great."

"No problem."

While Harm fixed breakfast Mac set the table and poured each of them a large glass of orange juice. Looking in the refrigerator she located the fresh fruit Harm had mentioned and set it out on the table for their meal. Meanwhile Harm finished cooking their omelets and Mac's sausage brought their meals to the table.

Harm and Mac quickly ate their breakfasts and cleaned up the dishes and stove. Just like they had at Harm's apartment Harm washed and Mac dried. They each took joy in the simple domestic chore happy that they could do things like this together.

"So what would you like today Sarah? We can spend the day on the beach sunning ourselves and swimming in the warm Caribbean or if you prefer I can give you a tour of the island. I know a number of sights you might enjoy visiting and I we can go out to dinner afterward."

"I think I'd rather tour the island with you today. We've got all week to spend time at the beach. I think I'd rather play tourist today."

"OK. Why don't we each get showered and dressed and then we can head out. Wear something comfortable, especially comfortable shoes because there will be some walking involved."

"I will. Thanks for the advice Harm."

Harm and Mac each went to their rooms and quickly showered and dressed for a day exploring the island. They each took extra efforts to look nice for each other since they both felt this was going to be a special day in their growing friendship. Perhaps it would be the beginning of something more.

Harm was standing on the deck taking in the warm ocean breeze when Mac came into the living room following her shower. She took a moment to look at him quietly before she announced her presence. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting khaki pants with a light blue short sleeved button down color shirt and a pair of comfortable looking walking sandals. Seeing how good he looked she was pleased at her choice of outfit for the day. She wanted to surprise Harm with her choice. She knew he liked how she looked the first time he saw her in it. She just hoped he remembered when that was.

Before she could say anything Harm spoke up. "How long have you been watching me marine?" He asked.

"Two minutes and 43 seconds" she replied. "How did you know I was here?"

"I always know where you are Sarah" Harm replied as he turned to face her.

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely" he said as he lifted his eyes to hers. "Wow Sarah. You are so beautiful you take my breath away. I haven't seen you wear that sun dress since Arizona."

"You remembered. I hoped you would. I always thought you liked seeing me in this sun dress. I was just hoping for an opportunity to wear it again for you."

"How could I forget. I know I didn't always show it then but I couldn't take my eyes off you. I have to confess I've always wanted to see you in that dress again. I'm glad you decided to wear it today. You look perfect and since I plan on taking you out to dinner I think you are definitely dressed for the occasion. Shall we go Sarah?" Harm asked as he reached out to take her hand.

"Yes let's go enjoy the day" Mac replied as she took Harm's hand lacing her fingers with his. "Harm can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"I noticed you've been calling me Sarah a lot lately. You still call me Mac but you've been using my given name more. I really like it when you call me Sarah. I feel special when you do. I just wondered why you have been."

"You are special Sarah. I guess I've been calling you by your given name more to show how special you are to me. Perhaps you've also noticed but I haven't been calling you Sarah at work. I know how important it is to you to be treated as an equal when we're at JAG. I know you like being called Mac at work because it represents who you are there. You are a marine officer and a talented JAG lawyer. I respect that and want to show you that respect by addressing you as Mac when we are in the office or working on investigations together. But outside the office you are Sarah, a smart, talented, beautiful woman who I also get to call my best friend, and maybe someday soon perhaps something more. If that's OK with you."

"Harm that's very OK with me. I like it that you call me Sarah outside of work. In fact since we are on vacation this week let's leave the office behind us. For this week we're just Harm and Sarah. No ranks, no office titles. No Navy Lt. Commander or Marine Major. Just Harm and Sarah, two friends enjoying time together.

"OK Sarah I agree. No ranks or titles this week. Just Harm and Sarah" Harm replied smiling back at Mac. He saw the happiness in her eyes at his response. Encouraged by her words Harm pulled Mac close to him and placed a sweet innocent kiss on her forehead. "Let's go enjoy the day."

Harm then led Mac out the door locking up as he went. Taking the stone path from the door he led Mac to the waiting Land Rover and they headed out to take in the sights of the island.

1300 EST

Hard Rock Cafe

Nassau Island, Bahamas.

True to his word Harm had shown Mac a number of entertaining sights on the island. First he took her to the Queen's staircase. Mac was glad she wore comfortable shoes as they climbed all 65 steps up the limestone cliff. Reaching the top they made their way to Fort Fincastle where they could look out over the island and see the ocean to the north. The view was amazing. The old British fort was impressive and Mac loved learning more of the history of the island.

Next Harm took her to the Pirates of Nassau museum. When Harm offered to take her there he wasn't sure she'd be interested but she was got very excited about going. She was like a kid reading all the plaques and commenting on all the displays. Mac and Harm joked and bantered like two teenagers. Each of them adopting silly movie pirate accents and saying 'arr' and calling each other matee. Mac even insisted on buying Harm a pirate hat and eye-patch in the souvenir shop.

When Harm suggested taking time out for lunch she happily agreed. Then he surprised her once more by taking her to the Hard Rock Cafe.

"Harm, I love the Hard Rock Cafe. I even have a t-shirt from the one in Bahrain. I ate there every chance I got when I was stationed in Bahrain"

"I know. I've seen you wear that shirt a few times when we watched movies at your place. I thought you might like to visit the Hard Rock Cafe here."

"Thanks Harm. You really know me so well. I couldn't have a better friend and partner than you."

"Just a friend Sarah? I hope I can be more" Harm said as he reached out and took one of her hands between the two of his.

Mac smiled as a small blush graced her cheeks. "I think that's possible. Let's just see how this week goes."

"OK Sarah. Let's see how it goes, but I intend to show you how much I care every chance I get."

Mac smiled back at him again. "I look forward to it Harm" she said as she bit into a large juicy hamburger named for a rock star that Harm quickly forgot. He was more interested in watching Mac enjoy her meal.

Before they left the restaurant Mac quickly excused herself to use the ladies restroom. While Mac was in the ladies restroom Harm settled their bill. When Mac returned Harm asked her to wait outside for him while he used the men's restroom. On his out he stopped at the gift shop and bought Mac a gift that he knew she hadn't had time to pickup herself.

When Harm came out she noticed he was carrying a bag behind his back. Since their gift bags from Fort Fincastle and the pirate museum where back in the Land Rover she knew he must have bought something at the restaurant gift shop. She had a good idea what it was.

"Harm, what have you got in that bag behind your back?"

"Oh just a little gift for you. Something to remember your visit to Nassau by."

"Harm can I please see what it is?"

"Sure Sarah, I hope you like it" Harm said as he handed her the bag.

Mac quickly opened the bag and pulled out a Hard Rock Cafe Nassau t-shirt. Mac was thrilled that Harm was so thoughtful. The shirt was even colored marine green.

"Harm I love it. Thank you" she said as she pulled him close, stood up on her toes and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome Sarah."

Following lunch Harm and Mac visited the Public Library and Museum, the National Art Gallery of the Bahamas and walked around the local markets shopping for souvenirs.

Finally Harm took Mac to an early dinner at the Green Parrot Bar & Grill. They had a wonderful dinner enjoying each others company. It was a great way to spend an evening after a day of walking and touring the island.

A local band provided dance music and Mac manage to convince Harm to spend some time on the dance floor with her. Harm loved watching Mac laugh and smile as she jumped around the dace floor to the island beat. After a while they both became a little winded and were about to sit down at the bar for some drinks when the band started playing a slow dance song. Harm pulled Mac back out on the dance floor and took her into his arms. They just held each other as they swayed softly to the music. Mac looked up at Harm and saw tenderness and love in his blue-green eyes. Harm looked back at her and saw the same love showing in her soft brown eyes. Without thinking they each brought their lips together and began a slow gentle kiss. The kisses they shared before this were each special and wonderful. However this kiss was much more. Every other kiss they had shared only one of them had initiated. This time they both initiated the kiss together. It was a slow gentle kiss. Neither one of them allowed it to progress too far but they still showed each other all the love and passion they felt.

Breaking off the kiss when they both felt the need for air they stepped back off the dance floor. Settling their bill with the waiter they made their way to the Land Rover and drove back to the Burnett home in Coral Harbor.

Once they arrived at the house Harm escorted Mac out on to the beach. They left their shoes on the deck and took a barefoot walk along the beach stopping about a quarter-mile from the house. Harm took Mac into his arms with her back to him as they gazed out over the moonlit Caribbean. The moon was full and it was brightly reflected by the blue ocean waters.

Harm inhaled Mac's perfumed scent and placed a gentle kiss behind her left earlobe. Mac snuggled closer into his embrace and let out a gentle sigh.

"Sarah there's so much I want to tell you. I want you to know how much I care for you. I want you to know everything I'm feeling. I know we decided to just see how this week goes, but before we go back to DC I want to talk about us."

"I'd like that Harm. I want to talk about us also. Let's just enjoy our time together right now and then we'll talk before we go home"

"Thank you Sarah" Harm said as he turned her in his arms to face him. Once again they each brought their lips together and shared a gentle, loving kiss. Then they walked back to the beach house holding hands. Harm escorted Mac to her bedroom to say good night. Before turning to go to his own room he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Good night Sarah" he said as he released her hand and went to his room.

As the each got ready for bed their thoughts turned back to the wonderful day they spent together. They both looked forward to the week ahead. As they each crawled under the covers of their beds and closed their eyes they began dreaming of each other, hoping each day would bring them closer together.

TBC


	7. Suntans, Sailing Lessons and Snorkeling

Title: Trouble in Paradise

Author: FitzG

Summary: Harm invites Mac to spend a week sailing in the Bahamas to make up for the gunshot wound she received from the poachers when they went flying. Unfortunately not everything goes as Harm plans.

Spoilers: References to first season episode Deja Vu and second season episodes We the People, Full Engagement, The Game of Go, Code Blue and Rendezvous. Takes place between the second season finale Rendezvous and the third season opener Ghost Ship.

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews everyone. Your interest keeps me going. Lil-Miss-DiNozzo78, You're right. It is hard getting used to Harm calling Mac, Sarah. I confess it is even hard for me and I'm the one writing this. I think this will settle down though and he'll probably call her either Mac or Sarah. Most likely he'll call her Sarah in special moments or when they have "the talk" about where things are going for them. Also Norman's Cay and Little Norman's Cay are real locations in the Bahamas. Keep reading and reviewing everyone Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Chapter 7: Suntans, Sailing Lessons and Snorkeling

Sunday 0615 EST

Burnett Vacation Home

Coral Harbor, Nassau Island, Bahamas

After their relaxing day touring the island Harm and Mac had both slept peacefully through the night. They both woke refreshed and energized for the day. Mac was already awake and dressed when Harm knocked on her door for their Sunday morning run.

"Mac, are you awake?" Harm asked as he knocked on her door. "May I come in?'

"Sure Harm. Please come in."

Harm opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. He saw Mac dressed in a Marine t-shirt and a pair of red running shorts. She was seated at her already made bed lacing up her running shoes.

"Ready for our morning run ninja girl?"

"You bet flyboy."

Mac quickly finished lacing up her shoes and followed Harm out to the beach. Just like Saturday morning they took a ten mile run along the beach. Five miles out and then five miles back. Once again they took a relaxed run enjoying the morning sun. The morning was beautiful as the orange and yellow light from the sun reflected off the waters of the Caribbean as it rose in the sky. Just as the previous day Harm and Mac didn't speak on their run but exchanged several smiles and glances. They just enjoyed the quiet and peace of their run together.

Returning to the house after their run Harm offered to make breakfast while Mac took her shower. "I'll grab my shower when we're done eating" Harm said as Mac made her way to her room.

Once Mac showered she made her way back to the living room and sat down at the dinner table with Harm. Harm had made pancakes and bacon for her. They chatted away about all the fun they had the day before and Harm told Mac a little about learning to sail from Frank when he was a teenager.

"So are you going to take me sailing like you promised sailor?" Mac asked.

"Absolutely. I thought I'd take you out tomorrow if you like. How about today we spend some time on the beach, catching some sun and taking a swim or two. Maybe later on we can go checkout the sailboat. I can make sure everything is ready for us to take it out and I can teach you some basics before we take it out tomorrow."

"That sounds great, Harm. I would like to spend some time on the beach working on my tan. After all Harriet thinks I'm on a Caribbean cruise. If I don't go back to DC looking as if I got some sun she'll be suspicious. What about you Harm? Are you going to work on your tan?"

"I don't think I should get quite so tan. Harriet knows I'll be doing some sailing but she probably thinks I'm sailing on Chesapeake Bay or off the eastern shore. If I come back with too much of a tan she'll start to wonder. We don't want to give her any reason to think we spent the week together. You know how she can get if she thinks she has some juicy gossip. We don't need her to start the rumor mill about us when we get back."

"You're right Harm. She can get carried away. I think if you get a little sun she won't get too suspicious. If I get more of a tan she'll have no trouble believing that I've been on a cruise."

"Well I do plan to take us on an overnight sailing trip to one of the nearby islands. I suppose that could be considered a Caribbean cruise. We can take a couple of days to do some sailing off shore here. Then we can sail over to Norman's Cay later in the week. There is a small reef there perfect for snorkeling. The water there is very clear and there is lots to see and enjoy."

"Wow, I'd like that Harm. But right now why don't you take your shower and join me on the beach for some sun. I'll clean up the dishes and get my bathing suit. I'll see you on the beach."

"OK Mac. If you wait for me I'll get a beach blanket we can take with us to sit or lay on. I hope you don't mind sharing."

"I don't mind. Now go get your shower Harm."

"Yes ma'am." Harm replied with a cheeky grin as he headed of to his room.

A short while later Harm joined Mac on the deck wearing a plain white t-shirt, a pair of blue boxer style swim shorts and his walking sandals. Mac was wearing a white colored beach robe and a pair of comfortable open-toed sandals. The robe came down just above her knees and Harm could easily make out her well toned legs as she walked down to the beach.

Harm spread the beach blanket out on the sand and motioned for Mac to sit down. Mac took off her sandals and untied her beach robe. Dropping it from her shoulders Harm was mesmerized by the vision of loveliness he saw. Mac was wearing a simple white bikini that showed off her womanly curves. Her olive colored skin glowed in the warm sun and her brown eyes sparkled with happiness. Harm was struck silent as he gazed upon her beauty.

"Like what you see sailor?" Mac asked with a cute grin on her face.

"I do. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are Mac?"

"I think you might have mentioned how nice I look on a few occasions but I don't think you've called me beautiful before."

"You are beautiful Sarah. I don't think I knew how truly beautiful you are until now."

"Thanks Harm. It means a lot to me to know you think so. Now how about you put some suntan lotion on me so I can work on this tan and I'll put some sunscreen on you so you don't get too dark."

"I think I can do that."

The two of them each took turns spreading suntan lotion and sunscreen on each other. Harm worked on Mac first softly rubbing the lotion on her exposed body parts. Mac then helped Harm apply appropriate amounts of sunscreen on his own body. They both blushed shyly as they completed their tasks.

Mac laid down on the blanket enjoying the sun on her back as she rested peacefully. Meanwhile Harm sat down cross legged and began reading a book he brought with him.

"What's that you're reading Harm?"

"Just the latest Tom Clancy thriller. I just bought it a while ago but I haven't had the time to read any of it until now."

"I love Tom Clancy novels Harm. Could I borrow it when you finish"

"Sure Mac. I'd be happy to lend it to you when I finish"

"Thanks Harm" Mac said as she closed her eyes to take a short nap.

"You're welcome" Harm replied as he continued reading.

Harm quietly finished the chapter he was reading and then closed the book placing it on the blanket beside him. He then took a few moments to look at Mac as she lay resting quietly. She was looked so beautiful and peaceful as she lay there. Harm reached over to brush a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and she sighed contentedly. Harm took in her beauty for a few more minutes before he decided it was time for a brief swim.

He stood up and removed his t-shirt placing it on the blanked where he had been sitting. He removed his sandals and walked down to the shore. Wading out into the surf Harm quickly dove under the water and swam about a couple of hundred feet out. The water was crystal clear and warm. It felt like warm bath water. Harm began swimming parallel to the beach. His long even strokes taking him away from the spot where he and Mac were sitting. After swimming for about hundred yards Harm turned around and headed back towards Mac. Harm was a strong swimmer and he always enjoyed swimming off this beach as a teenager. The exercise was good for him and the swim helped loosen his muscles after his morning run.

Harm reached the spot where Mac was still sunning herself on the blanket. He swam to shore and walked up to the blanket. Reaching down to pickup a towel to dry himself Harm decided to do something else instead. Mac had rolled over onto her back and was now sunning herself face up. She clearly hadn't noticed that Harm had gone for a swim so Harm could tell she was sound asleep.

He decided it was time to have a little fun. Harm kneeled down on the blanket leaning over Mac and shook the water off himself like a dog would shake itself dry after coming out of the water.

Mac quickly woke and sat up in surprise and shock. "What are you doing squid? Don't do that. You interrupted my nap. I'll get you for that."

"Oh yea. What are you going to do about it jarhead? Come and catch me if you can" Harm said as he stood up and ran down to the water.

"You think you can get away don't you squid. You don't think a marine can keep up with you in the water. I'll show you" Mac shouted as she jumped up and followed Harm out into the waves.

This was just what Harm was counting on. With his head start Harm got several yards out into the water ahead of her. As Mac dived into the water to follow him Harm turned and dove under the waves. Harm then swam around and behind her. He came to the surface, grabbed her from behind and dunked her under the waves. Harm released his hold on her and she came shooting back to the surface.

Smiling as he watched Mac spit a mouthful of sea water out he couldn't help but break out in laughter.

"You think you're so funny squid" Mac shouted. She the proceeded to splash Harm using her arms. Harm splashed back and in a few moments each of them was soaking the other with small waves from their efforts. Mac gave as good as she got but she soon realized that with Harm's longer reach he could stay out of her reach but still be able to splash her without getting too close. She swam closer to Harm so she could remove his advantage.

Not realizing how close she came to him she was soon striking his chest with her hands instead of splashing him. Harm grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her close to him. In fact they were so close that he could feel her full round breasts brushing against his chest.

They soon became surprised at their physical closeness. Mac had struggled at first when Harm grabbed her but she stopped when their bodies became touched. Harm released Mac and looked into her chocolate colored eyes. He reached out and placed a hand on her cheek gazing into her eyes.

Mac reached up and placed her hand on the back of Harm's neck. They looked at each other seeking silent approval from one another and then they began kissing passionately. Harm took Mac into his arms pulling her close to him. Their kisses became hungry and needy. They both became highly aroused at their closeness and the need each of them felt for other.

Harm stopped kissing Mac when his need for oxygen took over. He held her loosely and took a moment to control his raging hormones. "Mac, I want you, but this is probably not the best time. I didn't invite you hear to seduce you. I want more for us than a physical relationship. I think we should wait until we've talked about us."

"You're right Harm. I want you too. But we should wait. I want something more too. I can wait until we've talked. But in the mean time I think we can still hold hands, hold each other under the moonlight and share some more kisses if that is OK with you."

"You've got a deal Mac" Harm said as he took her back into his arms and gave her a gentle kiss.

Harm released her and they both swam back to shore. The next few hours they spent sunning themselves, occasionally talking and joking about things. They took another brief swim together and then walked up to the house to change into dry clothes.

After changing into dry clothes Harm took Mac for a walk to see the sailboat. The boat was moored in a slip located about a quarter mile from the house. Walking up the dock Mac noticed the boat's name painted on the stern 'Patricia's Dream' it said in large dark letters that stood out against the white hull.

"Do all men name their boats or planes for women they love Harm? or is just the Rabb men?"

"Well I suppose most men do if they have someone special they love. Plus you have to remember that this boat is Frank's. He's not actually a Rabb you know."

"He must love your mother very much to have named this boat for her."

"Yes he does. Growing up I didn't show him much respect when I should. But he always loved my mom and for that I'm grateful. I realize now how much she needed him and the love he has for her. Come on Mac. I'll show you around and teach you some terminology about sailing so you'll be ready for your first lesson tomorrow."

"I'd like that Harm. I'm looking forward to learning how to sail."

Harm took the next two hours to show Mac things she would need to know about the boat. He showed her how to work the radio and the engine. He showed her the emergency kit and explained the navigation instruments. He then gave her some basic instructions on using the sails and how to raise and lower the anchor. After he felt she had learned enough for one day they made their way back to the house.

They ate a leisurely dinner and then watched the sunset from the deck. Mac sat down beside harm on the deck lounge and curled up in his arms as they watched the sun go down together. After a short walk together in the moonlight they turned in so they could get an early start sailing the next day.

Wednesday

1317 EST

Norman's Cay, Bahamas

Harm and Mac spent Monday and Tuesday sailing just of the coast of Coral Harbor. Harm taught Mac the basics of sailing a 37-foot sailboat with a crew of two. Since there was only two of them they couldn't take 'Patricia's Dream' through any tough maneuvers but they could handle it easily enough to navigate along the coast and return her to her slip. Mac quickly learned enough that Harm thought they could take their overnight sail to Norman's Cay by Wednesday. After the sails were set and Harm had steered the boat to the course they would follow Harm let Mac take the wheel. He then off to the side staying close if she needed any help. When they neared Norman's Cay Harm took the wheel from Mac. He needed to guide the boat between Little Norman's Cay to the north and Norman's Cay to the south so he could bring the boat into the reef on the east side of the island.

Harm guided the boat into the reef. Lowering the sails Harm used the boat's engine to guide it into the reef. Once Harm stopped the engine Mac lowered the anchor securing the boat inside the reef.

Following a light lunch of fruit and sandwiches Harm and Mac donned their swim suits and took swim masks, fins and snorkels from the cabin. Harm put down a dive ladder along the starboard side the boat and lowered Mac to the water. He joined her and they spent the next hour snorkeling and exploring the reef. They had fun watching the various tropical fish and animals that lived around the reef. They saw multicolored schools of fish, several large crabs, octopi and even a manta ray.

"Harm, that was fantastic. I've never experienced anything like that before" Mac said as she and Harm swam back to the sailboat.

"It sure is beautiful. I knew you'd enjoy visiting the reef here. I loved coming here with Frank when he first taught me how to sail."

Harm reached the dive ladder and climbed about aboard the boat. He then turned and reached down to help Mac up out of the water

"Harm, look out behind you!" Mac called to Harm as she saw a strange man walking across the deck coming up behind him.

"Harm turned his head to look and was immediately struck on the head by the butt of a pistol. He fell to the deck and everything went black.


	8. Dangerous Waters

Title: Trouble in Paradise

Author: FitzG

Summary: Harm invites Mac to spend a week sailing in the Bahamas to make up for the gunshot wound she received from the poachers when they went flying. Unfortunately not everything goes as Harm plans.

Spoilers: References to first season episode Deja Vu and second season episodes We the People, Full Engagement, The Game of Go, Code Blue and Rendezvous. Takes place between the second season finale Rendezvous and the third season opener Ghost Ship.

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews everyone. Your interest keeps me going.

Happy Birthday Lil-Miss-DiNozzo78. Another October birthday. My birthday was Friday the 16th. Sorry to leave you hanging like that but I always intended Chapter 7 to be a cliff hanger. That's what keeps people reading. If this story had been an actual episode the producers would have broke for commercial when Harm got knocked out. In fact this is almost how things happened in "Full Engagement" only with Mac. When the one poacher found Mac and came at her with a knife the show went to commercial break before we found out what happened.

I know a number of you probably assumed that the "Trouble" in the title meant trouble between Harm and Mac. I didn't intend for anyone to think this, but I can see how you would.

KC Smith. I agree with you're suggestion. When Harm and Mac are interacting I they don't need to use each others names so much. It does hurt the flow of the conversation. Constructive criticism (both good and bad) is always welcome.

Just two or three more chapters to go everyone. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 8: Dangerous Waters

Wednesday 1433 EST

On board the sailboat Patricia's Dream

Norman's Cay Reef, Bahamas

Harm woke to a painful headache and blurry vision. Looking around to learn what had happened he found himself on the floor of the lower cabin with his arms tied behind his back. He felt pain in the backof his head and realized he probably had a good sized bump. "Mac are you here? Are you all right?" he asked as he sat up and looked around.

"Harm, thank God. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. He hit you so hard I wasn't sure you weren't dead."

Harm looked towards in the direction of Mac's voice and saw her kneeling on one of the bunks with her hands tied to a rail above her. He noticed a bruise on her left cheek as he unsteadily rose to his feet.

"I'm OK Mac, but what happened to you. Why is there a bruise on your cheek? Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I got this bruise when one of them slapped me hard. After they knocked you out they forced me to come aboard at gunpoint. They brought us down here and tied us up, but before they could get me down here I managed to grab the engine keys and throw them overboard. They slapped me as punishment. As for what's going on, well I can tell you there are three of them. They have a small motorboat tied up close to the port side. That's why neither of us saw them when we swam back to the boat. They don't seem too bright. I don't think they know how to manage a sailboat. The tallest one was mad when I threw the keys overboard. He ordered one of the other two to dive for the keys but I don't think they've found them yet. I don't think they'll be able to get the boat out of here without either the keys or our help. So maybe I bought us some time before they do anything else to hurt either of us."

"Did it look like they did anything to the radio? Did they get a look through anything down here?"

"No the radio looked in tact. They didn't spend much time down here. They just tied us up and left. Who do you think they are Harm? What could they want?"

"Well Mac I think they are a modern and less colorful version of the historic figures we were joking about at a museum in Nassau Saturday morning."

Mac was a little confused about this until she remembered which museum they visited that morning. "You mean they're pirates? I thought pirates were only a thing of the past in the Caribbean."

"Modern day pirates. They probably want the boat to use in drug smuggling. Some pirates are full time drug smugglers. They take boats when they can. Others specialize in capturing boats to sell to other smugglers. Either way I think that it's likely we're dealing with pirates. I'm sorry Mac. It looks as if I've got us into danger again. I only wanted to to show you a good time. First we get attacked by poachers in the mountains when I take you flying and now this.."

"Don't be sorry Harm. You couldn't have known this would happen. We'll get out of this just like we got away from the poachers. I have faith in us."

"Thanks Mac. I guess it's time we stop being simply Harm and Sarah. Now we need to be a navy Lt. Commander and a marine Major again. At least they didn't damage the radio or get a look around down here. If I can get to the emergency kit under your bunk there's an emergency radio we can use to contact the Bahamian Coast Guard. If we can get a radio call through they could get a patrol boat here in a couple of hours. If we can hold out until then we should be OK."

"Harm, someone's coming." Mac said as they heard footsteps moving towards the hatch. Harm quickly sat back down where he woke up and closed his eyes pretending he was still out cold.

The hatch opened and a tall dark haired Hispanic man descended into the the cabin. He was just under six foot tall and slender of build. He stood over Harm and kicked him in the side telling him to wake up. Harm opened his eyes as if just awakened and sat up slowly.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" Harm demanded.

"You may call me Hector" he said in a Hispanic accent. "As for what we want, we are taking your boat."

"If it's only the boat you want then just put my wife and I ashore. There's rarely anyone on this island and you can get away before we could contact anyone. Just please take the boat and go."

"So this beautiful lady is your wife. She must be the Patricia the boat is named for. I can see why you named the boat after her. She is quite a beautiful dream" Hector said as he leered at Mac. Perhaps I'll learn all her charms before we're done here."

"Don't touch her. Is that how you prove you're a man, by attacking women and forcing yourself on them?"

"Don't bother threatening me mister." Hector said as he pulled an automatic pistol from the back of his pants and pointed it at Harm. You are in no position to threaten me. If you try anything I'll shoot you, or maybe I'll shoot your wife. Perhaps that would make you more cooperative."

"Alright" Harm responded. What else do you want?"

"First tell me your names and then I'll tell you what else I want"

"I'm Frank Burnett and this is my wife Patricia, but everyone calls her Trish" Harm told Hector exchanging a brief glance with Mac. He hoped she understood the reason for his lie and played along.

"Well Frank since Trish threw the engine keys overboard I'm going to need your help to get this boat through the reef. My men and I don't do well with sailboats. If we can't recover the keys I'm going to need you to sail us through the reef. If you refuse to help us I'll be forced to shoot Trish. I wouldn't want to do that since I intend to show her a good time later." Hector said as he walked over to Mac. Taking her chin in his hand he forced a rough kiss on her lips. Mac fought back as best she could but with her hands tied to the rail she couldn't do much.

Hector broke the kiss after a minute and Mac spat at him. "You shouldn't have done that Trish" he said as he backhanded her across her right cheek." He then turned back to Harm. If I agree to not hurt you or your wife will you sail us through the reef?"

"Yes" Harm replied with a reluctant look on his face."

"Good. Now stand up. You're coming up to the deck with me so you can sail us out of here."

"I'm going to need my hands free if you expect me to sail the boat" Harm said as he rose to his feet.

"Turn around so your back is to me. And don't try anything."

Harm complied and Hector placed his pistol back in his belt. Reaching into a pocked he pulled out a large knife to cut the ropes. When he got close Harm took a chance and wrapped his right leg behind Hector's and pulled his foot out from underneath him. Hector fell backwards and Harm fell on top of him.

Hector had the wind momentarily knocked out of him when Harm fell on him. He struggled to roll out from under Harm but the narrow confines of the cabin and Harm's height and larger build made it difficult. Suddenly Harm felt a sharp pain in his right thigh. Hector still had the knife in his hand and was able to get his arm out from underneath Harm. He stabbed Harm in the leg during their struggle. Harm rolled off Hector and attempted to stand. Hector stood up and backed away from Harm towards the bunk Mac was tied.

"I told you not to try anything. Now you're going to pay" he said.

Unfortunately for Hector he had his back to Mac and he was too close to her. Not thinking she was a threat he was surprised when she pulled herself up using the rail and quickly wrapped her legs around his throat. Mac crossed her legs tightly squeezing his windpipe so he couldn't breathe. Hector struggled to get free from Mac's legs but the more he struggled the tighter Mac squeezed. In a short time he passed out and fell to the floor from lack of oxygen.

"Good work Mac." Harm said softly as he crawled to Hector. He then reached behind himself and managed to pickup the knife Morgan dropped when he fell. Harm slowly stood with his back to Mac asking her to take the knife and cut his ropes. Once his hands were free Harm turned and took the knife from Mac cutting her loose. He then rolled Hector over and took the pistol.

"Harm how's you leg? It looks as if you're bleeding badly" Mac asked as she examined Harm's wound.

"Well it definitely hurts but the bleeding doesn't seem to be as bad it could be."

"I don't think the knife hit a major artery or vein" she said examining the wound. "But you're going to need medical attention as soon as possible." Mac grabbed the emergency kit from under the bunk. She poured rubbing alcohol on Harm's wound and bandaged it quickly. While she was working on Harm's leg he took the emergency radio and called the Bahamian Coast Guard.

"Bahamian Coast Guard this is the sailing yacht Patricia's Dream out of Coral Harbor Nassau. We have been boarded and taken hostage by three armed men. Can you assist? Over."

Harm waited patiently for a reply. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long.

"Patricia's Dream we read you. We can assist. Where are you located? Over."

"Coast Guard, we are anchored inside the reef on the east coast of Norman's Cay, Over"

"Roger that Patricia's Dream. We are dispatching a patrol vessel now. Don't take any further action until we arrive, Over."

"Coast Guard, we have already subdued one hostile the others may become suspicious. It is possible we will have to deal with them before the patrol vessel arrives, Over"

"We advise against it Patricia's Dream. Can you handle them on your own if necessary? Over"

"Coast Guard I'm a Lt. Commander in the US Navy and my sailing partner is a US Marine. I believe we can handle the two remaining hostiles, but we will try to wait as long as possible, Over"

"Understood Patricia's Dream. Be careful, Over"

"Roger Coast Guard. Hope to see you soon, Over, Out"

"What do you think Mac? can we hold out until the Coast Guard gets here?"

"I don't think so." We need to take action soon if we want to get through this. These guys aren't too smart but they are dangerous. Sooner or later one of the others is going to try to come down here and with your injury we aren't evenly matched with them."

"I agree marine. Let's get Hector secured and then we'll come up with a plan."

Taking some rope Harm and Mac tied Hector's hands behind his back. Then they bent his legs behind him and secured them to the same rope holding his hands. Harm's nautical skills at knot tying worked well here. He was able to knot the ropes such that if Hector struggled the knots would only get tighter. At one point Hector started to wake but Mac quickly knocked him back out by hitting him on the back of the head with the boat's fire extinguisher.

"Any ideas on how we take the others Mac? You know the situation better than I do."

"Well there are only two of them left. There is a young white kid named Bobbie. I don't think he's much older than twenty or twenty-one. Hector ordered him to dive for the keys. I don't think he's been able to find them but it might be only a matter of time. If he's still in the water that leaves only one on the deck. I think Hector called him Raul. He's actually smaller than me. He's armed with an automatic pistol like Hector was but I think I could take him if I could get close enough. I'd need to take him by surprise but I think he'd notice me if I came back up through the main hatch."

"There might be a way to do that Mac. Do you think you could crawl through the forward ventilation hatch and make your way aft. If I can distract Raul, maybe pretend to be Hector and call him down here you could get behind him and take him out."

"I think so."

"Are you sure? That hatch isn't really meant for use by an adult. I once managed to get through it as a teenager but I'm obviously not that small anymore."

"I can make it through. Just be ready with that distraction so I can get behind Raul."

"OK. Once you've gotten through the hatch I'll give you two minutes to make your way aft. Then I'll call Raul down here."

"Just don't be late sailor."

"Yes ma'am" Harm joked as he gave her a quick salute.

If the situation weren't dangerous Mac would have broke out laughing.

She went to the front of the small cabin and stood on a small bunk. Reaching over her head she quietly slid a narrow hatch open. The hatch was barely two feet wide. She stretched her arms straight over her head and let out a huge breath. Pushing her arms through the hatch she slowly pulled herself through. Harm stood underneath her and gave her a boost using his linked hands as a ladder. Then he passed Hector's pistol up to her. Once Mac was through the hatch she quietly slid it shut so Raul didn't notice anything different.

Fortunately Raul was still watching Bobbie while he dove for the engine keys. Raul would point out something he thought might be the keys and Bobbie would check it out. He was standing on the starboard side near the dive ladder. He didn't once look forward. Mac was able to crawl low on the port side deck until she was almost near the cabin's rear hatch. Not wanting Raul to see her when Harm called him to the cabin she placed the pistol on the deck and slipped over the side holding onto the rail to keep out of sight.

For once since she had known him Harm was right on time. Two minutes after she closed the Hatch Harm called out to Raul doing his best to imitate Hector. "Raul, come down here I need you" he called out.

Raul went to the hatch and began down the stairs, his pistol at the ready. Harm crouched to one side of the cabin just out of site of the door. When Raul neared the bottom of the steps he saw Hector lying there tied up. He was about to react when something hard hit the back of his head and he fell to the deck.

Mac had quickly swung back on deck when Raul passed her. Retrieving the pistol she followed him and struck him with it.

"That's two for two marine. I'm glad I brought you along. You sure know how to repel boarders."

"Thanks Harm, but we still have one more to go. Let's get Raul tied up like his boss. Since Bobbie isn't armed I think we can probably order him aboard at gun point and tie him up like the others."

"OK Mac. I think you deserve the honors. Let's go secure our final prisoner."

Harm followed Mac up on deck and she ordered Bobbie out of the water. They both kept their pistols trained on him as he climbed aboard. Knowing they needed to be sure their prisoners couldn't turn the tables on them Harm and Mac discussed what to do with them. The didn't think leaving them in the cabin would be a good idea since someone had to watch them at all times. The three prisoners could easily overcome one of them in the small cabin if they got loose of their ropes. After a brief discussion Harm came up with a unique way to secure them.

So it was that two hours later a Bahamian patrol boat arrived to a unique site. Harm and Mac were seated on the aft deck near the wheel. They had their guns pointed at the pirates who were suspended over the water from the mainsail boom. Harm and Mac had simply tied their hands to the boom and pushed it out over the water, locking it into position until the coast guard arrived.

When the patrol boat pulled up along side the crew looked upon the situation and broke out laughing. Harm and Mac couldn't help but join them as Hector and his henchmen screamed and cursed demanding to be let down.

TBC.


	9. Prisoner Transfers and Medical Exams

Title: Trouble in Paradise

Author: FitzG

Summary: Harm invites Mac to spend a week sailing in the Bahamas to make up for the gunshot wound she received from the poachers when they went flying. Unfortunately not everything goes as Harm plans.

Spoilers: References to first season episode Deja Vu and second season episodes We the People, Full Engagement, The Game of Go, Code Blue and Rendezvous. Takes place between the second season finale Rendezvous and the third season opener Ghost Ship.

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the last one. I do have some more to go, including Harm and Mac's talk before they return to DC. I promise there will definitely be more kisses and romantic moments between them. Please keep reviewing. I have some ideas about making this story the first in a series. If people are interested I'll continue and I promise to share more about the possible series in the final chapter. One or two chapters left everyone. Please keep those reviews coming.

Chapter 9: Prisoner Transfer and Medical Exams

Wednesday 1647 EST

On board the sailboat Patricia's Dream

Norman's Cay Reef, Bahamas

Harm and Mac watched as the Coast Guard crew moved the patrol boat so that the pirates were suspended over the low rear deck. Two armed crewmen kept watch while a third cut them down from the boom. Following this Harm and Mac brought the mainsail boom back in over 'Patricia's Dream'. As the three pirates were led off the deck in handcuffs the patrol boat pulled along side the sailboat.

"Permission to come aboard?" asked a tall black officer of the Bahamian Coast Guard.

"Permission granted" Harm replied and the officer quickly climbed aboard.

"Good day. I'm Lieutenant Sinclair of the Bahamian Coast Guard."

"Welcome aboard Lieutenant." Harm replied. "I'm Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb, US Navy. This is my partner Major Sarah MacKenzie, US Marine Corps. Thank you for taking the prisoners off our hands."

"No problem, Commander. I must say you have a unique way of securing prisoners. My crew will be talking about this for some time. Could I see your identification papers please?"

"Certainly Lieutenant" Harm replied as he and Mac handed the officer their military ID cards. Sinclair examined the ID cards. Finding everything in order he handed them back to Harm and Mac.

"Your military ID cards seem in order Commander, Major. I will need both of you to complete a written report of your actions here, but we can do that at the Coast Guard offices in Nassau. Perhaps you can give me a brief explanation at this time Commander. I need to know what you are doing here and I need to know about the ownership of this boat. Just a formality you see. I need to be sure I'm locking up the right people."

"Please Lieutenant since we're on leave we'd prefer you call us Harm and Mac."

"Harm and Mac? Ah, I see. Harm is short for Harmon and Mac for MacKenzie. Well Harm and Mac please call me TJ."

"Alright TJ. Mac and I are down here on leave. We work together at the US Navy's Judge Advocate General's office in Washington. We've staying at my mom and step-dad's home in Coral Harbor. Their names are Frank and Patricia Burnett. The boat is registered in their name and is normally docked at a slip in Coral Harbor. Mac and I sailed here from Coral Harbor to do some snorkeling on the reef. We intended to remain at anchor overnight, do some more snorkeling tomorrow and then sail back to Coral Harbor."

"I see. Could you give me a brief statement about your capture of these pirates"

"Of course. Mac and I had been doing some snorkeling earlier this afternoon. When we came back to the boat the pirates had already boarded. One of them struck me on the back of the head with a pistol and knocked me out" Harm replied and motioned for Mac to continue with their explanation.

"Then they ordered me aboard at gunpoint and took us down to the cabin. But before they could get me into the cabin I grabbed the boat's engine keys and threw them overboard. I noticed a small motorboat tied up along the port side. Presumably that is how they came aboard. The boat is still tied up there. Harm came to about an hour later and the leader ordered Harm to sail the boat off the reef since they couldn't handle the sails. Harm and I were able to subdue their leader, a man named Hector. During the struggle Hector stabbed Harm in the leg. I bandaged Harm while he made the emergency radio call to the Coast Guard. Following this we were able to subdue a second pirate and ordered the third aboard at gunpoint. We then secured the prisoners and waited for your arrival"

"Very good. You can both give more detailed statements at our office in Nassau. I noticed a bandage on your leg Harm and I see some bruising on your face Mac. Do you require medical assistance? Also can you navigate the boat off the reef without the engine keys?"

"Actually we had a spare set of keys hidden. Our prisoners didn't ask us if we had a spare set" Harm replied.

"Harm will need his wound looked at and he should be checked for a possible concussion" Mac added.

"I'll arrange for medical transport to take you to a hospital in Nassau. It will meet you at Coral Harbor. Are you well enough to sail back to Coral Harbor? I can supply one of my crew to assist you if necessary."

"I believe so" said Harm. "But I would appreciate the loan of one of your men. Thank you TJ."

"You're welcome Harm. I'll have my crew take the motor boat in tow and transfer one of my men over to assist you. We'll escort you back to Coral Harbor."

Harm and Mac thanked Lieutenant Sinclair for all his help and made ready to leave Norman's Cay. The coast guard crew tied the pirate's boat the the patrol vessel and stood by while Harm and Mac made ready to leave. Once the coast guard crewman came aboard they raised the anchor and sailed out of the reef. In a few hours time they returned to Coral Harbor. An ambulance was waiting to take Harm and Mac to the hospital for medical attention. Harm and Mac said their goodbyes to Lieutenant Sinclair and promised to make formal statements at the coast guard offices before leaving the island.

2013 EST

Doctor's Hospital

Nassau, Bahamas

Mac and Harm sat patiently waiting in a hospital exam room. Harm's knife wound had been checked. The doctor cleaned the wound and closed it with stitches. Afterward Harm had been taken for x-rays and a cat scan. They were waiting for the doctor to return to inform them of the results. Mac sat beside Harm's bed holding his hand happy that they were both OK. She was concerned that Harm had a concussion but tried her best not to show him her concerns.

The doctor returned shortly with the x-ray and cat scan results. Good news Commander Rabb. Your leg wound doesn't appear to be infected and we can find no indication of a concussion. We would like to keep you overnight for observation just to be sure. Major you should probably go home and get some rest. We'll release the commander in the morning."

"Doctor could I please stay with Harm? I don't want to leave him."

Seeing the look on Mac's face and noticing how she was holding Harm's hand tightly the doctor reluctantly agreed. "I shouldn't allow it but I can see how much it means to you. We'll transfer the commander to a regular room and I'll get a cot moved in for you Major. Fortunately we aren't too busy at the moment so I shouldn't have trouble getting you a room. Just don't take advantage of our hospitality."

"We won't. Thank you doctor" Mac replied.

Harm was moved to permanent room and a cot was brought in for Mac so she could sleep. Harm was under doctor's orders to sleep. Once he was settled in his bed Mac pulled a chair up alongside and took his hand back in both of hers.

"Mac why don't you take a cab back to the house. You can pick me up tomorrow when I'm released."

"Oh no sailor. You stayed by my bedside when I got shot by the poachers. The least I can do is stay with you this time. I couldn't leave now. Besides I'm too tired to move."

"Please Mac. You really don't need to stay."

"Harm I can't. I'd be too worried. I wouldn't sleep. I'll be better able to sleep if I'm here with you."

"Hey marine, what's wrong?" Harm asked hearing the worry in Mac's voice.

"Harm I was so worried you weren't going to wake up after Hector hit you. You had such a large bump on your head and you were bleeding for a while. I wasn't worried for myself. I was worried about you. I didn't want to lose you Harm. You mean so much to me. There's so much I want to tell you. I need to tell you how I feel about you" Mac said as tears came to her eyes.

Harm reached a hand to Mac's cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I know Mac. I promised you we would talk before we go home. That hasn't changed. You're very important to me also. I want you to know how I feel about you too.."

Harm took Mac's face in both his hands and leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft tender kiss filled with all the love they had for each other. When Harm broke the kiss he rested his forehead against Mac's. They looked into each others eyes and smiled at one another.

"Come here ninja girl" Harm said pulling Mac up onto the bed beside him. I think I'll be more comfortable with my marine curled up beside me."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you or cause you any pain."

"Trust me Mac. I'll be fine."

"OK" Mac said as she curled up beside Harm.

Harm made room in the bed so Mac could lay beside him. Mac lay on her side and placed her head on Harm's chest sighing contentedly. She took one his hands in hers and closed her eyes to sleep.

"Good night Sarah" Harm said as he kissed the top of Mac's head. He wrapped an arm around Mac's shoulders. He pulled her close to him and then followed her to sleep.

TBC.


	10. Sand Castles and Sunset Conversations

Title: Trouble in Paradise

Author: FitzG

Summary: Harm invites Mac to spend a week sailing in the Bahamas to make up for the gunshot wound she received from the poachers when they went flying. Unfortunately not everything goes as Harm plans.

Spoilers: References to first season episode Deja Vu and second season episodes We the People, Full Engagement, The Game of Go, Code Blue and Rendezvous. Takes place between the second season finale Rendezvous and the third season opener Ghost Ship.

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: I believe that Harm and Mac probably fell in love with each other almost the moment they met but it wasn't until Full Engagement that they truly began to realize their feelings. This story is a "what if" story in which Harm decides to pursue something more than friendship with Mac. Harm hasn't gotten seriously involved with Annie Pendry and Mac has not yet met Dalton Lowne.

Sorry for the delay in update but I needed a little more time to plan this part out. I needed to work out an important conversation that Harm and Mac have in this chapter. There's actually more that I want them to discuss but I realized I needed to break it up into two conversations. So there is at least one more chapter coming.

For those who might ask, I don't know if the Bahamian Coast Guard HQ is located at Government House in Nassau but I thought it seemed like a good place for it.

Keep reading and reviewing everyone Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Chapter 10: Sand Castles and Sunset Conversations

______________________________________________________________________________

Thursday 0637 EST

Doctor's Hospital

Nassau, Bahamas

Mac slowly woke from a deep restful sleep. She was faintly aware of something warm and cozy underneath her and she soon remembered that she had fallen asleep with Harm in his hospital bed. Her internal clock told her it was wasn't yet 0700. Hoping to avoid embarrassment and trouble with the staff she tried to get up and move to the cot the hospital had provided. However she found it difficult to get up without waking Harm. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other was holding her hand above his heart. Mac was trying determine how to extricate herself from Harm's warm embrace when she heard the door open.

Mac turned her head to see an older nurse enter the room. A blush of embarrassment came over her face. She was about to apologize but the nurse spoke up first.

"No need to be sorry dear. You've done nothing wrong. There's nothing wrong with you and your young man showing your love for each other."

"Oh, we're not in love, just good friends" Mac replied.

"No dear it's more than that. Trust me I can tell. I know how two people in love look when they're together. Anyway enough of that. I just came by to check to see if the commander was still resting. The doctor will be by sometime later to make a final check on him and if everything looks good he'll be released this morning. You take care of him dear and feel free to use the bathroom if you want to freshen up."

"Thank you" Mac replied as the nurse quietly turned and left the room.

"She's right you know" Harm said as he opened his eyes to look at Mac.

"Harm, what do you mean she's right? How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to hear everything she said to you. And she's right about us showing our love for each other, or at least me showing my love for you."

"Do you mean what I think you mean? Please tell me."

"I do mean it Mac. I love you. I'm in love with you. There's more I need to tell you. More we need to discuss. If you don't feel the same way we can forget this conversation ever took place and continue to be best friends and partners. Whatever happens I don't want to lose you as a friend. You mean so much to me."

"No Harm, I don't want to forget this because I feel the same way. I love you too Harm. I'm in love with you. These past few weeks have been wonderful. We've been getting so close. At first I wasn't sure of my feelings for you, but I am now. I've wanted to tell you how I feel for some time now. Until now I couldn't because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to lose your friendship either. I needed to hear you tell me you love me before I could admit it to myself. I do love you Harm, so very much."

Harm looked into Mac's chocolate colored eyes and saw the sincerity in her words. She did love him. He smiled back at her and pulled her to him for a loving kiss. It started out soft and gentle but quickly grew passionate. Realizing someone else could walk in on them Harm broke off the kiss before it went to far. Then both he and Mac took a moment to breathe and gaze into each others eyes. Harm took Mac's face in the palms of his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you too Sarah, more than you can know"

Mac saw the the truth in Harm's eyes. He did love her just as much as she loved him.

"We can talk about this more later" Mac said as she rose from the bed. "Right now I think I should take the nurse's advice and freshen up. Since I brought both our bags from the boat I can clean up and dress in a fresh change of clothes. You can cleanup and change when I'm done. Don't go anywhere stick boy" Mac joked as she grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom."

"Don't worry ninja girl. I'll be right here when you get back" Harm laughed in response.

Harm soon heard the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. As he listened to the soothing sound of the shower he thought he heard Mac singing softly. He'd never heard Mac sing before. Although he couldn't make out the words he could tell she was singing a happy song. He was glad to know that she had something to be happy about.

He realized how happy he was also. He was happy that he told Mac that he loved her and was ecstatic that she returned his feelings. He thought back to how he had accidently let slip to Admiral Chegwidden that he wanted to start a personal relationship with Mac. At first he was concerned at how the admiral would take his comment. The admiral surprised him with his friendly advice and fairness. What at first seemed to be a mistake was probably one of the best things he could have done. Knowing he and Mac had the admiral's support made it easier for Harm to tell Mac how he felt. He would never regret telling her he loved her.

The sound of the shower stopped after approximately five minutes and Mac emerged from the bathroom about two minutes after that. She had dressed in a fresh set of tan knee-length shorts and a short sleeved white cotton blouse open at the top button. She was towel drying her short brown hair as she came into the room. Harm thought he had never seen her more beautiful, but then she was always beautiful to him. Only now she was even more beautiful in his eyes because of the love they shared for one another.

"Hi beautiful" Harm said as Mac finished drying her her and looked up at him.

"I bet you say that to all the girls sailor."

"No. I only call my marine girlfriend that."

"Marine girlfriend huh? Are you sure she's beautiful? I always thought marines were strong and tough, anything but beautiful. Besides she'd have to be tough to tame a sailor like you."

"Well this marine is strong, tough and beautiful. I'm not sure that she's really tamed me though, maybe just helped square me away some. And I wouldn't want her any other way" Harm said as he took Mac into his arms for another passionate kiss.

"I think your marine girlfriend did a good job squaring you away sailor. But I also think maybe you helped her loosen up some and enjoy life more" Mac responded as she broke the kiss.

"Now sailor, I think you should go clean up before the doctor checks you over. Then maybe your beautiful marine can take you out for breakfast.."

"Aye aye ma'am" Harm said giving Mac a quick salute and rising from the bed.

Mac smacked Harm lightly on his six as he made his way to the shower. "Are you sure you can make it OK Harm? You're not moving walking to well on that right leg of yours."

"I'll make it. I just need to take it easy on this leg. It's still sore from the knife wound. I don't think we'll be taking our morning run together for a few weeks until it heals."

"OK. Just let me know if you need any help."

"I will."

Harm slowly continued in to the bathroom. After a while she heard the sound of the toilet flushing and then the sound of the shower head. Unlike her Harm took a longer time in the shower but this was no surprise since he was clearly in some pain. His leg probably gave him difficulty. No doubt he wouldn't be moving quickly for a few weeks like he said. In any case they would know more once the doctor gave Harm a final check over before releasing him.

Harm came out from the bathroom fifteen minutes later wearing a pair of baggy denim shorts and a light colored polo shirt. He was freshly shaved and his hair was neatly combed. Making his way carefully across the room he sad back down in bed and took Mac's hand in his as she in a chair at his bedside.

They sat chatting and joking about their vacation so far. Mac was looking forward to getting her pictures of their trip developed. She wanted to remember every part of their trip so she had taken a number of photos. She took pictures at the Queen's Staircase and Fort Fincastle. She took pictures at the pirate museum, even one of Harm in his pirate hat and eye patch. She took pictures while they were sailing including one of Harm at the wheel. Harm also took one of her at the wheel. But the photo that she was most looking forward to getting back was the one of the pirates hanging from the sailboat boom. The sight of the three of them was so funny she couldn't resist taking a picture.

"I'd like a copy of that one Mac."

"I'd be happy to get you a copy Harm. In fact I'll be sure to make copies of all the photos or you. Maybe we should start a photo album of all our trips together. We can start with the pictures I took this trip."

"I think that's a great idea. It would be a great way to record our memories. Does that mean at some point we'll take another trip together?"

"I think so flyboy. Maybe next time I'll plan a trip for us. I think we could also take some pictures when we're away on investigations. I want to remember all our adventures together."

"I don't think it will be hard to remember our adventure from this trip ninja girl."

Harm and Mac couldn't help but laugh again at the thought their adventure with the pirates. They were still laughing as the doctor entered the room.

"Good Morning Commander, Major. I hope you both rested comfortably."

"We did. Thank you" Harm and Mac both replied.

"Good. Now commander I need to check a few things before I release you."

The doctor took out a penlight and checked Harms eyes for any evidence of a concussion. He asked Harm to follow the light with his eyes so he could check eye movement response. He used the light to check Harm's eyes for proper pupil dilation to light sources. Since Harm responded well to both tests the doctor concluded there had been no delayed concussion. He then checked Harm's leg wound and examined the stitches carefully. Harm winced in pain at the examination and the doctor apologized.

"I'm sorry about the pain commander. I don't mean to cause you any discomfort but it can't be avoided if I'm to do a proper exam."

"That's quite alright doctor. I understand."

"Well commander I see no evidence of a concussion and your leg wound is healing. Fortunately there was no damage to any major arteries or veins. However there is some muscle damage. You will need to avoid strenuous physical activity for a few weeks to allow the muscles to heal. No running or jogging. Walking is acceptable and I recommend you start physical therapy in a week. I'll prescribe some pills for the pain but try not to become dependent on them. A nurse will be back to release you."

Harm and Mac thanked the doctor before he left. The nurse returned pushing a wheelchair. "You look ready to go commander. If you'll just get into the wheelchair I'll take you and the major down to admissions to complete your release forms."

"I don't need a wheelchair. I'm sure I can walk to the admissions desk."

"Sorry commander, hospital policy. You're not in the Navy here. Don't make me pull rank on you."

"Come on sailor. Let the nurse wheel you down to admissions and I'll buy you breakfast" Mac suggested.

"OK. I know when I'm out numbered" Harm said as he reluctantly sat in the wheelchair.

"The nurse wheeled Harm to the admissions desk with Mac following along beside her. She enjoyed watching the joking banter between Harm and Mac. There was no way these two were only friends. Clearly they were in love.

Harm completed his release forms and picked up a prescription of pain medication at the hospital pharmacy. Then he and Mac left the hospital and went out for breakfast. They made plans to stop at the Coast Guard HQ to file their statements about the pirate attack at Norman's Cay. Then they would take a cab back to Coral Harbor. Although Harm tried to pay for breakfast Mac insisted that she pay. Harm accepted Mac's offer to pay. As a thank you for breakfast he bought Mac a bouquet of flowers from a street vendor.

"Thank you Harm. Their lovely" Mac said giving Harm a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Anything for my marine" Harm replied as he hailed a cab to take them to Coast Guard HQ.

______________________________________________________________________________

1100 EST

Bahamian Coast Guard HQ, Government House

Nassau, Bahamas.

Harm and Mac stepped out of the cab and paid their driver. They walked into Government House and made their way to the Coast Guard HQ offices. Once there they asked a coast guard seaman at the front desk if they could speak to Lieutenant Sinclair.

"Lieutenant Sinclair is in the office today. I'll call his office and ask if he is available to speak with you. Whom shall I say wishes to speak to him?"

"Commander Rabb and Major MacKenzie. We're here to file statements regarding the incident at Norman's Cay."

"Very good."

The seaman dialed the lieutenant's office and informed him about his visitors.

"The lieutenant will be right with you. Please have a seat while you are waiting" the seaman said indicating a small row of plastic chairs against the office wall.

Harm and Mac weren't seated very long before Lieutenant Sinclair came out and greeted them.

"Harm, Mac, good to see you. I hope you are both OK and have good news from your hospital visit."

"Thank you lieutenant" Harm replied. "Yes we do have good news. Fortunately I don't have a concussion from the blow to my head and although my leg wound required stitches there is no serious damage."

"Excellent news. Seaman Jones informs me you are here to file your statements about the incident at Norman's Cay. I'll need you to make separate statements of course. I'll have two of my men take your statements and then we can talk some more before you leave."

Lieutenant Sinclair then directed Harm and Mac to two of his men. They each explained what happened and signed written statements once they were done. Then they stopped at Lieutenant Sinclair's office before leaving.

Lieutenant Sinclair looked over their statements and thanked them for coming in to see him. "You've done us a service Harm, Mac. We don't need the likes of those three pirates attacking tourists and trying to steal their boats. I hope the rest of your stay is a pleasant one. Perhaps the next time you come to visit our island you will allow me to take you out to dinner."

"Thank you TJ, but that's not necessary" answered Mac.

"I insist Major. It's the least I can do for your and the Commander" he said as he handed each of them his business card.

With their business concluded Harm and Mac said goodbye to the lieutenant. Harm shook Sinclair's hand before leaving promising to call him when they next visited Nassau.

They then took a cab from Government House back to the vacation house in Coral Harbor. Dropping their sea bags in their rooms they decided to take a walk along the beach. They held hands and exchanged several passionate kisses on their walk. After the walk they spent the remainder of the day relaxing on the beach. Mac worked a little more on her tan while Harm continued reading the Tom Clancy novel he brought with him. Harm encouraged Mac to take a swim in the warm Caribbean. Although he couldn't join her due to his injury he could enjoy watching her having fun in the warm waters. He drank in her beauty as she swam among the waves.

Mac felt like a kid again playing in the water. She was only disappointed that Harm couldn't join her because of his injury. Then she came up with an idea for some fun they could both take part in.

Swimming back to shore she ran up to Harm and pulled him off the blanket they had both been sitting on. "Come on Harm. Let's build a sand castle."

"A sand castle? Mac we're not five year old kids. Why would you want to build a sand castle?"

"Because I've never built one before. Besides I've been having fun swimming and you can't join me. I want us to do something fun together."

"You've really never built a sand castle before?"

"My childhood didn't include family vacations to the beach. I'd rather not talk about it right now. I'd rather have fun with you playing in the sand."

"OK let's build a sand castle. Stay here and I'll get us some tools. My mom keeps some gardening tools in the house and I'm sure I can find a bucket to use."

Harm walked back to the house. He returned a short time later with some tools and small bucket. Then he and Mac began building their sand castle. Mac took great joy planning the layout of the castle. They had to have four towers, one at each corner and four walls surrounding an open courtyard. In the center of the courtyard a large central tower was located. Mac even made up stories about the castle and its inhabitants.

Harm laughed and smiled at her detailed stories. He loved watching her have the kind of fun she missed out on during her childhood. He took several pictures of her having fun while she worked on the castle. Mac took several of him as well.

He thought back to his own childhood. Even though he wasn't always happy after his father went MIA he always had opportunities for simple fun like building a sand castle. Growing up in La Jolla he spent a lot of time at the beach. He probably built numerous sand castles as a boy. As he was taking another picture of Mac working on the castle he swore to himself he'd give Mac many chances to experience the things she had missed out on during her childhood.

"I think we've got some more pictures we need to add to that photo album you want to start Mac. I don't want to forget seeing your smile as you build this castle"

"Thanks. I've had so much fun on this trip despite our little adventure with the pirates. But the best part was sharing this time with you. I'm so happy we could share our feelings. I've never been so happy before. Thank you Harm. I love you" Mac said as she leaned pulled Harm to her for a short, sweet kiss.

"You're welcome Sarah. I love you too."

______________________________________________________________________________

2130 EST

Burnett vacation home, Coral Harbor

Nassau Island, Bahamas

Following a dinner of grilled shrimp and vegetable kabob's Harm and Mac spent the evening watching the sunset from the deck. They were curled up in each others arms lying together on the deck lounge.

"Harm you know we're going to have to tell the admiral about us when we get back. He's not going to be very happy about the situation and one of us will probably need to leave JAG HQ once we've told him. He did order us not to get too close."

"Actually I think the admiral will take it a lot better than you think."

"How can you be sure about that? You told me there was more to your conversation with him when you asked him to grant us leave time. Can you tell me now what it was?"

"When I asked him for our leave time and explained that I wanted to invite you sailing he asked me if we had become personally involved. I told him no but then accidentally said not yet. I hadn't intended for him to hear that but he did. I tried to quickly explain what I said but he stopped me from going further. Then he took charge of the conversation and spoke to me as a friend rather than a CO. First He said that when he told us not to get too close it was more of a strong suggestion than an order. Then he spoke about how close you and I have gotten. I told him that you and I had become best friends and that you are the best partner I've ever had. He asked me if I wanted more than friendship with you and I agreed that I did. He pointed out that a personal relationship would affect our careers and I told him I'd consider a transfer out of JAG HQ if necessary. I told him having a relationship with you means that much to me. He asked me if I was in love with you and I told him that I was. He's the first person I've told about my feelings for you."

"What was his response?"

"Well he returned to CO mode and pointed out that since you and I are both at O-4 rank the frat regs don't prohibit a romantic relationship. Since we're also not assigned shipboard positions there is also no problem with us being romantically involved. He pointed out that if either one of us is promoted ahead of the other things would change. He asked me if I could keep our relationship on a professional level in the office and on investigations. I told him I could. He then told me if we couldn't keep things professional we would discuss the situation again. If one of us is promoted ahead of the other or if we decide to pursue something more permanent one of us may need to transfer. He even wished me good luck before I left his office."

"Do you want something permanent?"

"A few years ago I would have said no. But the last couple of years things have changed for me. I investigated the death of a former squadron mate. He died testing a new autopilot. He left behind a wife and son. I know they grieve his loss but he had a good life with them before he died. He had a family. I'd like to have that one day. I also lost another friend a few months before you and I met. We were close. At one point we were going to discuss the possibility of a future together. But she was murdered before we got the chance to talk about it. I want you to know Mac that I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. I want a chance to have a future with you. I know we just started exploring our feelings for each other, but I want us to think about a future together, if that's what you want."

"Harm I want that very much. Until I met you I didn't think I could have a future with any man. My life has been so hard I've never thought I was good enough for anyone. But you make me feel good about myself. You see things in me I thought no man could. You respect me and see me as an equal. You let me know I can have good things in my life like friendship, happiness and love. I can't think of anyone I'd rather have a future with than you."

"Then we'll tell the admiral about us when we get back. We can take things slow and work towards building a future together."

"I'd like that. Now that we've enjoyed a beautiful sunset and shared a wonderful conversation I think I'm ready for sleep" Mac said as she got up from the lounge pulling Harm up with her. "I think I'd sleep better tonight if you'd join me."

"Mac, are you sure? You know I didn't invite you down here for... well intimate physical activities" Harm said blushing.

"Harm are you embarrassed? Don't worry I wasn't suggesting we have sex. I'd just like to fall asleep in my boyfriend's arms like I did last night."

"OK, I think I can do that. Why don't we both get ready for bed and I'll join you shortly."

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a few minutes."

They both went to their rooms and got ready for bed. Harm joined Mac in her room about ten minutes later. Mac was waiting for him under the covers with only a bedside lamp turned on. The sliding glass door leading to the deck was open a crack and Harm could hear the soothing sound of waves crashing on the shore. He felt a warm breeze flowing across the room as he crawled under the covers to join Mac.

As he crawled under the covers and turned out the light Mac snuggled into his arms.

"Good night Mac. I love you" Harm said as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night Harm. I love you too" she said as she gave Harm a brief, passionate kiss on the lips.

Harm pulled her deeper into his arms and they both drifted peacefully off too sleep each of them dreaming of the future they would have together.

TBC.


	11. Sea Shells and Past Loves

Title: Trouble in Paradise

Author: FitzG

Summary: Harm invites Mac to spend a week sailing in the Bahamas to make up for the gunshot wound she received from the poachers when they went flying. Unfortunately not everything goes as Harm plans.

Spoilers: References to first season episode Deja Vu and second season episodes We the People, Full Engagement, The Game of Go, Code Blue and Rendezvous. Takes place between the second season finale Rendezvous and the third season opener Ghost Ship.

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: I believe that Harm and Mac probably fell in love with each other almost the moment they met but it wasn't until Full Engagement that they truly began to realize their feelings. This story is a "what if" story in which Harm decides to pursue something more than friendship with Mac. Harm hasn't gotten seriously involved with Annie Pendry and Mac has not yet met Dalton Lowne.

Sorry for the delay folks. This chapter involves another important discussion between Harm and Mac. The title to the chapter will probably give away a little hint as to the topic of the discussion. Given Harm and Mac's respective pasts up to this point I thought they each needed to share some things with each other if they are going to make their relationship work. One more chapter to go.

Notes to my reviewers.

bethsthings; Glad you liked Chapter 10.

Lil-Miss-Dinozzo78. I appreciate all your kind words.

Keep reading and reviewing everyone Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Chapter 11: Sea Shells and Past Loves

FRIDAY 0730 EST

BURNETT VACATION HOME

CORAL HARBOR

NASSAU ISLAND, BAHAMAS

For the second day in a row Mac woke to the warm comfort of lying in Harm's arms. She was quickly getting used to sharing a bed with Harm. She was a little saddened by the thought that she would be sleeping alone again when they returned to DC. Mac knew Harm was right to suggest they take things slow, but she would miss waking up in his arms.

Feeling Mac stir in his arms Harm woke and noticed the sad expression on her face. "Hey ninja girl, why so sad?"

"I just realized I'm going to miss waking up in your arms when we go home."

"I'm going to miss it too, but we agreed to take things slow. If we keep sharing a bed we'll be tempted to start a physical relationship sooner. I don't want us to start something physical before we're both ready. Also I have to admit that it's getting harder to control myself when I wake up with you in my arms."

"Really, so you're saying that you might like to do more than just share a bed with me?" Mac teased.

"Mac.. please don't. You know how much I want you but we need to take this slow." I don't want us to rush into anything. I don't want to mess this up. There's more I need to tell you but please can we just enjoy the day together?"

"You're right. I don't want to mess this up either. Come on flyboy. Cook me breakfast and we'll just spend the day relaxing in the sun."

Following a breakfast of fruit and Belgian waffles Harm and Mac returned to their respective rooms to shower and dress for the day. Since Harm's leg was still healing they couldn't take their usual morning run. Instead they decided to take a walk along the beach. Before leaving Harm picked up a bucket and small gardening shovel to take with them.

"Harm what's with the bucket and shovel."

"I was thinking how much fun you had yesterday building a sand castle and I thought you might enjoy another childhood beach activity."

"And what would that be?"

"Collecting sea shells."

"That's a great idea. I've never collected sea shells before. Thanks Harm" Mac said as she hugged Harm and kissed him on the cheek."

"You're welcome Mac" he replied taking her face in the palms of his hands to give her a gentle kiss.

They spent the rest of the morning walking on the beach stopping occasionally to examine and collect various types of shells. Mac had fun picking out the most attractive shells. They picked out a number of spiral form shells, beautifully marked bivalves and even a couple of starfish. Harm put all their finds in the bucket for them to take back to the house.

After they returned from their walk Harm showed Mac how to clean the shells and dry out the starfish so they could be preserved. Mac had a great time going through all their finds and picking out the best ones to take home. After looking everything over they decided on half a dozen for each of them to take home. Harm and Mac would each take one of the starfish and five shells each.

Afterward they took some time out to go swimming. Mac did most of the swimming but Harm was able to wade out into the water and spend a little time floating on his back. When the pain in his leg got to be too much he came back to shore and sat on the beach watching Mac have fun in the waves.

When evening came Harm persuaded Mac to go out for dinner. The had an early dinner at the Green Parrot Bar & Grill, the same place they had dinner the first night on the island. Following dinner they returned to the beach house and took a moonlit stroll along the beach. Mac cuddled close to Harm as they walked, wrapping her arm around his waist while Harm draped one arm over her shoulders. Several times during their walk they stopped to kiss. Some kisses we short and sweet while others were extremely passionate. A few times they had to stop to catch their breath. Neither one of them let the kisses go too far since they both agreed to take their relationship slow and not get too physical yet.

Returning to the house Harm retrieved a blanket and led them back out to sit on the beach. He told Mac he had some things to talk about and asked her if they could sit and talk for a while before turning in for the night.

-----

FRIDAY 2137 EST

BURNETT VACATION HOME

CORAL HARBOR

NASSAU ISLAND, BAHAMAS

"Mac, can we talk for a while? I have some things I need to share with you."

"Of course. What did you want to talk about?"

"First I need you to listen to everything I have to say. I need you to be patient with me because it's not always easy for me to share my feelings or say what's on my mind. I've lost people I love and it's sometimes easier to guard my feelings to avoid getting hurt. I'm trying to open up more and take some risks because I don't want to miss out on the possibility of something more for us. I want you to let me explain everything before you respond. Can you do that?"

"I'll try. I didn't do a very good job listening when you invited me here. I'm sorry for that and I'll try to do better. I understand it's hard for you to share what your feeling, but you've done a pretty good job telling me what you feel for me so far. You know you can tell me anything."

"Thanks Mac. First off I think we need to agree to wait to further the physical aspects of our relationship. Like I said this morning I don't want to mess this up. I don't want us to start something physical only to break up later on. You know I want a future with you. I've had relationships with other women that didn't last. Sometimes we got physical too early and when things didn't work we both got hurt. In one case the only thing I had with the woman I was involved with was lust. We both knew it wouldn't work out. Although we were friends and were both physically attracted to each other there was nothing else. Fortunately we were able to part as friends. But with you I'm afraid if we start something physical without working on us as a couple first we run the risk of losing our friendship if things don't work out. I couldn't bear to lose you as a friend Mac. Your friendship means too much to me."

"Oh Harm" Mac sighed. "I think you're right we need to wait before we get more physical. I couldn't stand losing you as friend either. I'm willing to take things as slow as you need. I want us to take things slow too. I've also had some relationships that moved to the physical stage too quickly. I'm glad you want to take things slow. I've always been able to trust you with my life. Knowing that you want to take things slow let's me know I can trust you with my heart. And you should know you can trust me with yours" Mac replied as she turned to face Harm and took both his hands in hers.

"I'm glad you feel that way Sarah. I have more to tell you but first I have a question for you. Before we escaped from the poachers you asked me what happened to the Sarah that my plane is named for. Until I told you the plane was named for my grandmother it seemed to me you thought she was dead. Then you asked me if I still loved her. Did you think she was the woman I knew who you resemble so much? Did you think that maybe I only saw you as her and not yourself? Were you jealous? Please understand, I'm not accusing you or judging you. I just want to know what you were feeling so I can better explain some things to you."

"I don't know if I can answer that, but I'll try. It's always been hard for me to trust anyone and open up to them about myself. You're the first person since Uncle Matt that I've been able to trust so fully. There was one other person I've trusted since Uncle Matt, but I could never tell him some of the things I've told you. It's hard for me to admit but I was afraid that you named your plane for a dead woman. That she was the woman from your past that I remind you of. I didn't realize it at the time but I think I was jealous. When I thought I wouldn't make it I was afraid I would never be more than her ghost to you. I didn't want you to think you had lost her all over again. I couldn't die thinking that. That's why I asked you about her. I wanted to be sure you saw me and not her. When you explained that 'Sarah' was named for your grandmother I was relieved. I realized that day that I had fallen in love with you. I didn't want to compete with a dead woman's ghost for your feelings. I know that sounds selfish, but it's how I felt at the time."

"I understand. I'm glad you trust me enough to be able to tell me what you were thinking. I think it's time I tell you about Diane Schonke."

"She's the friend who was murdered, isn't she? She's the woman I remind you of, the one I look like. You don't have to tell me about her if you don't want. I'll understand."

"I want to tell you about her Mac. I don't want you to have any doubts about my love for you. Diane was a good friend. She was a classmate of mine at Annapolis. We were very close. You once said I thought of you as a sister. Well in many ways that's what Diane was to me. We were never romantically involved but I think we both wanted to be. Most of the time we missed more than we connected. After the Academy we didn't have many chances to see each other. Our career paths kept us apart. Between my flight schooling and her crypto training and then deployments we weren't usually in the same place at the same time. We kept in touch, writing letters to each other often. She was there for me after my ramp strike. I went to stay with my grandmother to sort things out. Grams helped me heal and convinced me that I could stay in the Navy and find a new career. Diane was the one who helped me find a new career path. She suggesting I try law school and the Naval Justice program. She remembered how good I was on the Academy debate team and how I was always more concerned with finding the truth than winning an argument. If it hadn't been for her I wouldn't have become a lawyer and joined the JAG corps."

"She must have been a good friend."

"She was. After my old squadron mate Luke Pendry died I wrote her. I told her that I'd been thinking about starting a future, that I wanted to have a family one day. She understood that. I suggested that we get together to talk. I thought that perhaps we could have a future together. We were already good friends and I cared for her deeply. I believe she was in love with me. I was always a little in love with her, but we were never lovers. We were never a couple. A few months after I wrote her we were able to schedule a time to get together. The Sea Hawk was in port in Norfolk during my first year at JAG HQ so Diane and I planned to get together the weekend she got into port. We had dinner plans the night the Sea Hawk docked. She had to cancel our plans because she was assigned to the mid watch. We changed our dinner plans to the next night. The following morning my partner Meg Austin and I were assigned to investigate a murder at Norfolk dock. When we arrived we were shown the victim's body. It was Diane. Before we even got to discuss the possibility of a future together Diane was gone."

"You must have been hurt. How did you feel? Did you stay on the case"

"I was hurt. I was angry and determined to find her killer. I did stay on the case. I'll explain the whole case to you sometime. I'd like you to hear everything about it, but right now I want to finish telling you about Diane."

"OK, please continue."

"Losing Diane was hard for me. However I think the thing that sometimes hurts the most wasn't her death so much as it is losing the chance to find out if we had a future together. I don't know if things would have worked out between us. Now I'll never know. It's selfish of me to only think of the future we lost rather than of her. It doesn't help either that we never found her killer. I haven't fully been able to close that part of my life, but I want to. I need to because I want a future with you Mac."

Mac could hear the sincerity in Harm's voice. Taking his chin in her hands she lifted his head and looked deep into his eyes. She could see the pain and longing in his eyes. Harm was right. She needed to be free of any doubts about his love for her.

"Please tell me more. Do I really look that much like her? What were you thinking when the admiral introduced us.

"Mac you look so much like her you could have been twins. I've got some pictures of her at the Academy. I'll show them to you when we get back to DC. When the admiral introduced us I experienced a great sense of deja vu. I thought I must be dreaming. There you were right in front of me and it was as if Diane was alive again. Not only do you look like her but you sound like her. When we started our first case together I kept thinking you were her. But I soon knew you weren't."

"Do you still see her when you look at me?"

"No, I don't. You may look and sound like her but you are different people. Diane put up with my flyboy ego and would let me get away with crap that you wouldn't. She was more fun loving and less squared away than you. She was a bit of a computer geek at times. Ask Bud about that. They often challenged each other to computer games when they were off duty on the Sea Hawk. You challenge me Mac. You don't put up with my antics in court. You make me see more than one line of reasoning on investigations. You don't stroke my ego. You make me a better person. You are so different that I no longer see her. I see you."

"Thank you. I was so afraid I was still some kind of ghost that I couldn't be sure of your feelings."

"You don't need to be. I was always attracted to you since the day we met. In the beginning it was because you looked so much like Diane. But now I know I love you for the person you are. You are beautiful, strong, tough and successful. You've worked so hard to overcome your past and you've become a better person. You did all of that on your own. I've always felt we had a connection. When you trusted me enough to tell me about your alcoholism I new that connection was real. I fell in love with you the day we came back from flying. You showed me your courage and strength that day. And you also showed me your vulnerabilities. I know you don't like to be seen as weak, but you let your guard down that day. You let me in and showed me your heart. I was able to let my guard down some as well. You're the first person other than my mom and grandmother that knows why my plane means so much to me. I've never told anyone else, but I knew you would understand. I knew then I was in love with you. After the Holst case I knew I wanted you in my life. You didn't let Chief Holst manipulate and humiliate you like your dad. You overcame your demons about him and I was never more proud to call you my friend. I'll never feel for another woman what I feel for you. I don't judge you for your past or anything you've done. I love you, all of you, everything you were, and everything you are. Don't ever doubt that."

"I won't Harm. I don't doubt now how much you love me, how much you want a future with me. Thank you for telling me about Diane. I'm glad you told me about her. It makes it easier for me tell you about Chris."

"Who's Chris?"

"Chris Ragle, my husband."

"Your husband?" Harm asked with a confused look on his face.

"Harm please listen. Let me explain about Chris like you explained about Diane. I need you to listen and not react until I've finished. Please."

"Sarah, do you remember when I invited you here I said we don't always listen to each other. We react too quickly? I asked you to listen to everything I had to say before responding. I'll do my best to follow my own advice. I'll listen to everything you need to tell me, OK."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I suppose I should tell you about Chris. I married Chris when I was still in high school. I had just turned 18. I was still an alcoholic at the time. My father was still cruel and mean to me. He humiliated me and called me worthless and treated me as if i was. I married Chris to get away from him. It was fun for a while. Chris and I were wild. We didn't have any cares or responsibilities. We road his Harley to Las Vegas we drank and gambled and didn't care what happened the next day. When money ran low Chris found ways to get more. He'd con or scam someone out of money. He even used me a few times to hustle money from casino customers. After a while we got thrown out of the casinos. Chris owed a lot of money to people, bookies and loan sharks. He had his own addiction. Mine was alcohol. His was gambling. He got desperate. He tried robbing a liquor store and got caught. I didn't know anything about it. I was passed out in our hotel room at the time. Chris was convicted of armed robbery and sent to prison for five years. I haven't seen Chris since the day he was convicted."

"And you never divorced him?"

"Honestly I never thought about it much. I went back to Yuma and finished high school. I was still drinking and I really didn't care to think about Chris. It wasn't until Eddie died and Uncle Matt helped me straighten my life out that I realized my marriage to Chris was a big mistake. I just wanted to forget the whole thing. I went to college, joined the Marine Corps, and turned my life around. Really in some ways I haven't been married in years. I just never ended the marriage legally. I didn't think it mattered until now."

"Why does it matter now?"

"Because I love you Harm. I want a future with you. I know you love me as much as I love you. I don't want to lose you. It's time I finally ended my marriage. I don't want Chris to come between us. I need to do this for us, but I also need to do it for myself. It's time I put Chris in the past and look forward to the future with you. I love you for the friendship you've given me, for supporting me and trusting me even when I pulled a gun on you. I love you for getting me through our mishap in the mountains and helping me overcome my demons about my dad, for seeing me at my worst and not judging me. For not seeing me as weak. I love you and want a future with you. Please don't doubt my love either Harm."

"I won't. I'll be there for you. I'll support you in any way you want. Would you like me to help you with the divorce? It's not my area of the law but I'm willing to do what I can."

"Thanks, but I think I should get a civilian divorce attorney. I'd like to keep this outside of JAG if I can. I do think that I need to let the admiral know about this. Maybe you can be there with me when I tell him. I think I owe it to him to tell him the truth. Even though I listed my marital status as separated on my enlistment forms I don't speak about it. So I haven't been completely honest with him about this."

"I promise to be there Mac. I'll support you in any way. We should probably tell the admiral about us also. He'll want to know about us when we get back. We can tell him that we are taking things slow and that we'll keep our relationship out of the office. Then we can tell him about your divorce."

"I'd appreciate that."

"It's no problem."

"Harm I need to ask you something. Can you wait for me? Can you wait for us? Until my divorce is final I think we need to keep things between us where they are right now. We can still see each other outside the office. We can date and share kisses, but we probably shouldn't spend the night together until the divorce. Do you understand?"

"Of course I understand. I'll wait as long as it takes and I'll be there whenever you need me. I think I've waited my whole life for you. You're not getting rid of me Sarah MacKenzie. I promise."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"I haven't yet. Come on jar-head. Let's get some sleep" Harm said taking Mac's hands and lifting her from the blanket. I want to spend our last two nights here holding you in my arms."

"I'd like that flyboy" Mac replied. She then helped him roll up the blanket and they made their way back to the house. They prepared to sleep and then crawled under the covers of Mac's bed together. Mac curled up in Harm's arms laying on her side with her head on his chest.

"Good night Harm. I love you" Mac said as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Mac. I love you too" he replied placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

TBC.


	12. Back to JAG

Title: Trouble in Paradise

Author: FitzG

Summary: Harm invites Mac to spend a week sailing in the Bahamas to make up for the gunshot wound she received from the poachers when they went flying. Unfortunately not everything goes as Harm plans.

Spoilers: References to first season episode Deja Vu and second season episodes We the People, Full Engagement, The Game of Go, Code Blue and Rendezvous. Takes place between the second season finale Rendezvous and the third season opener Ghost Ship.

Disclaimer: JAG characters are the property of Bellisarius Productions.

A/N: I believe that Harm and Mac probably fell in love with each other almost the moment they met but it wasn't until Full Engagement that they truly began to realize their feelings. This story is a "what if" story in which Harm decides to pursue something more than friendship with Mac. Harm hasn't gotten seriously involved with Annie Pendry and Mac hasn't met Dalton Lowne.

This is the final chapter everyone. When I first came up with the idea for this story I originally planned it to be a standalone. However before I got started I decided I could do more. So this story has become the first in a series. I won't be taking up Mac's divorce in this chapter. That will be covered in another story, probably the second one in the series. In addition I plan to revisit some of the actual show episodes and rewrite them to take into account Harm and Mac's relationship. Anyway please read and review.

Thanks everyone

Chapter 12: Back to JAG

------

SUNDAY 1837 EST

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN, DC

Mac pulled the jeep into the parking lot of her apartment and turned off the engine. She and Harm each got out and she followed Harm to the rear of the vehicle. Opening the hatch Harm removed his bags and transferred them to his corvette. Harm was about to say goodnight when Mac placed a hand on his lips to stop him. Removing her hand from his lips she stood up on her toes and used her other hand to pull Harm's head down so she could meet his lips in a warm tender kiss. Harm was quickly caught up in her kiss. He couldn't think of anything else to match her kisses. Even flying tomcats didn't compare with kissing Sarah MacKenzie. After a few minutes of breathless kissing they both pulled back to take in some much needed oxygen.

"Come on flyboy. How about you help take my bags upstairs and we order some Chinese take-out?"

"Are you sure Mac? It's been a long day. I'm sure you're tired from the flight and we both need to get an early start at JAG tomorrow."

"I'm sure. Please come up. I want us to enjoy one more evening together before we go back to work."

"OK, but only if you're sure."

"I'm sure" Mac replied as she pulled Harm into another passionate kiss.

They both broke their kiss sooner this time, laughing together when Mac's stomach gave off a rumble of hunger.

"I guess I'd better feed you marine or you might be grouchy when we go back to the office tomorrow."

"Yes you'd better sailor or you might not like the consequences."

Harm looked at Mac laughing at her remarks. They were both enjoying their playful banter, each of them knowing the joking and teasing was a way to show their love for each other. They were definitely going to get a lot of practice at this once they went back to work. Their usual jokes and friendly banter would have to take the place of hand holding and passionate kisses, at least in the workplace.

"Come on ninja girl, let's get your bags upstairs and order some Chinese."

Harm grabbed Mac's bags and followed her into the apartment building. Entering her apartment he took her bags to the bedroom. Mac went to the kitchen and returned with a menu for Chinese take out.

Harm returned to the living room and they both made their selections from the menu and called in their order. Leaving Mac at her apartment Harm went out to pickup their order. Harm returned fifteen minutes later.

Once Harm returned they sat down to eat. They shared their meals and chatted away happily about their trip and all the fun they had. They expressed their mutual happiness at the love they shared. After their meal they cleaned up the dishes and cuddled together on the couch.

Taking Mac into his arms Harm kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to miss holding you in my arms when I go to sleep tonight."

"I know. I'm going to miss it too, but I think it's for the best. We'll get to do it again, once my divorce is final."

"Are you sure you don't want me to handle your divorce?"

"Yes Harm. I think it would be best to keep this outside of JAG. I don't want any rumors to get started. You know how fast scuttlebutt makes its way around the office. It could hurt both our careers if the wrong people heard about this, especially if you represent me for my divorce. I know I need to tell the admiral but I'd rather no one else knew about it."

"You're right Mac. I'll let an outside lawyer handle your case if that's what you want. In the mean time, do you want to tell anyone else about us besides the admiral?"

"I think we should wait. I'd rather we just had time for ourselves before we let anyone else know. I don't think we should tell anyone until my divorce is final. Even then I'd like to wait until we tell anyone else. Is that OK with you?"

"Of course. I want us to have some time to ourselves without worrying about what others think. I can wait to tell our friends. We won't tell anyone about us until we're both ready."

"Thank you. What do you think your mom will say when you finally tell her about us?"

"She'll be thrilled. Honestly she already knows how special you are to me since I always mention you when I call her. She thinks you're good for me."

"She does? But she doesn't even know me."

"She knows lots about you Mac. I've told her how smart, strong and beautiful you are. I've told her how you make me a better investigator and a better person. I've told her how I trust you and about the connection I feel for you. She's told me how much happier a person I've been since we met. I have to agree with her. I'm sure she'll be happy to know I'm with a woman I love, a woman who makes me happy. I can hardly wait to introduce you to her and Frank. I'm sure they'll love you just as much as I do."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Well your mom might be happy when she finds out about us but what about Bud and Harriet? I think Harriet will probably want to kill us for keeping it a secret."

"That's for sure. Bud will be shocked and confused. He'll probably babble on for at least five minutes" Harm replied as he and Mac broke out in laughter at the thought.

Harm then released Mac from his arms and got up from the couch. Moving stiffly he winced in pain as he stood.

"Harm are you OK? Is your leg all right?"

"I'm fine. The pain is less and less each day. I'm sure once I start physical therapy things will improve. I'll get an appointment at with my doctor at Bethesda this week so I can get a referral. I suppose I'll need to inform the admiral about my injury. Do you think we should tell him about our little adventure?"

"I think we should, but I can imagine the look on his face. He's going to think trouble follows us everywhere. He'll probably say we should never take time off together again if we both want to come back in one piece" Mac said laughing. Harm couldn't help but smile at her joke.

"Come here ninja girl" he said taking her into his arms. Giving her a sweet gentle kiss he pulled back and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow. We'll talk to the admiral together. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night Harm"

"Good night Mac" Harm said as he stepped out the door and headed down to his car.

-----

MONDAY 0735 EST

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Harm stepped out of the elevator and proceeded to the JAG bullpen. He arrived early this morning feeling ready for a new work week. He slept peacefully dreaming about Mac and the time they spent together in the Bahamas. Even though he had to return to work he was looking forward to it because it he'd get to see Mac. Walking into the bullpen he noticed Mac was already at her desk. Gazing up from her messages she saw him heading to his office. Her brown eyes sparkled as she gave him a brilliant smile. Harm always loved her smile. He especially loved that he was the cause of her smile. He returned her smile and she blushed slightly then returned to her messages.

Harm stepped into his office and set his cover down on a file cabinet. Like Mac he then started checking his messages. Fortunately there weren't too many and none were urgent. Noticing he still had time before the Monday 0800 staff meeting he headed to the break room for a cup of coffee.

"Commander, how was your vacation? Harriet mentioned you were going sailing with a friend" Lieutenant (j.g) Bud Roberts asked as he encountered Harm on his way to the break room.

"It was fantastic Bud. I had a great time. It was the best vacation I've ever had" Harm said as a huge smile lit up his face. Unfortunately his leg chose that moment to cause him some discomfort. He winced in pain and his movements became a little stiff.

"Are you sure sir. You look like you're in pain."

"It's alright Bud. I just had a little mishap with a boat hook. There's no serious damage but I probably won't be going on any shipboard investigations for a few weeks. Otherwise the time off was great. Even the pain and stiffness in my leg won't tarnish the good time I had."

"That's great sir. I'm sure in a few weeks you'll be back to full duty."

"Thanks Bud" Harm replied as they walked into the break room. Harm's smile got even wider as he noticed Mac drinking a cup of coffee with Ensign Harriet Simms.

"Bud, Commander, why don't you join us?" Harriet asked. "I was just asking Major MacKenzie about her trip to the Caribbean. Doesn't she look great, so tanned and relaxed?

"She certainly does" Harm replied.

"You must have had a good time ma'am. You've been smiling all morning."

"Thanks Harriet. I had a great time. I spent plenty of time in the sun working on my tan. I took in some local sights and did some snorkeling. It was a fantastic trip and I'm hoping to do it again sometime."

"How about you Commander, did you have a good time sailing last week?"

"Yes I did. I was just telling Bud it was the best vacation I've ever had."

"Wow. The Major comes back tanned and relaxed and you come back from the best vacation you've every had. I think Bud and I need to plan to take some time off soon."

"Harriet, I don't think I can take the time off right now. I haven't been in law school that long and I don't want to get behind on my studies just to take a vacation. Maybe you should take some time off without me."

"But it wouldn't be the same" Harriet whined as she picked up her coffee mug and left the room.

"Harriet sweetie. I'm sorry I just can't get away right now" Bud said following her out.

Listening to Bud and Harriet banter brought another smile to Mac's face. "Those two are so funny. Come on squid get your coffee. We've got 3 minutes and 44 seconds till staff call."

"OK jarhead" Harm said pouring himself a cup of coffee before following Mac to the conference room.

-----

MONDAY

1410 EST

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Following the morning staff meeting Mac and Harm asked the admiral if he would have some time to speak with them. He informed them that his morning was busy but he could speak with them following lunch. Petty Officer Tiner informed them that the admiral was available to speak with them and they made their way together to his office.

"The admiral is waiting for you sir, ma'am."

"Thank you Tiner" Harm replied as he knocked on the admiral's door.

"Enter" Admiral Chegwidden called out.

Harm and Mac entered the office closing the door on their way in. They then stood at attention in front of the admiral's desk.

"Lt. Commander Rabb and Major MacKenzie reporting as ordered sir."

"Be seated. Well Commander, Major I trust you both enjoyed your leave together."

"We did, thank you sir" responded Harm.

"And you Major, did you also enjoy your leave?"

"Yes sir. I had an excellent time."

"Excellent. I'm glad to hear my two senior attorneys enjoyed their leave time. I hope you're both well rested and ready to get back to work."

"We are sir" Mac replied.

"Good, but I imagine that isn't why you wanted to see me together. I suspect you have something to tell me regarding developments in your personal relationship."

"Yes sir. We do" said Harm. "Major MacKenzie and I have decided to pursue a romantic relationship together. We intend to keep it out of the office and to maintain a professional relationship when on duty."

"Admiral sir, the commander and I wanted you to know our intentions before we get more involved" Mac said with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Relax both of you. Lets make this a conversation among friends rather than CO to subordinates. Mac as I'm sure Harm has told you since you are both at O-4 rank and you are not assigned to sea duty on the same vessel there is nothing in the regulations preventing you from pursuing a romantic relationship. If you can keep things professional while on duty then I won't interfere. Have you two told each other how you feel?"

"We have" replied Harm.

"Harm, do you love Mac?"

"I do sir" he replied reaching over to Mac to take her hand in his.

"Mac, do you love Harm?'

"Yes sir. I do" she replied giving Harm's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I see then. Well as your friend I'm happy for you both" the admiral said, a smile gracing his face. "If you can keep your private lives out of the office I seen no reason you two can't continue to see each other. Is there anything else we need to discuss, like perhaps a sailing incident involving some pirates?"

"You know about that sir?" Harm asked with a surprised look on his face.

"I received a call from a Lieutenant Sinclair of the Bahamian Coast Guard. He had great things two say about two of my officers. It seems these two officers apprehended some pirates who attacked them while they were doing some pleasure sailing."

"I can't believe he called you sir" Mac responded. How did he know to call you?"

"You both noted in your statements that you could be contacted through this office. The lieutenant wanted to pass along his praises to me before you returned to work. You two just seem to find trouble where every you go don't you?" Chegwidden said chuckling to himself.

"It does seem to be the case sir. I thought taking Mac sailing was going to be safer than flying my stearman. I didn't count on pirates. This time I was the one to get injured and Mac is the one who got us out of the situation."

"Harm that's not completely true. We got through it together, just like we got away from the poachers together."

"In any case I'm glad to see you got back safely. How's your leg Harm? Is there any permanent damage?"

"No sir. Everything is healing OK so far. I shouldn't do anything strenuous for the next few weeks so shipboard investigations are probably out for a while. I have an appointment with my doctor tomorrow afternoon. I'm hoping he'll give me a referral for physical therapy. Depending on the results of my examination and my physical therapy I should be back to full duty status in a couple of weeks."

"I see. Other than myself and Mac does anyone else in the office know about your injury?"

"I told Bud I had a mishap with a boat hook while sailing. I'm sure he's probably told Harriet by now so the rest of the office probably knows. They just don't know what really happened."

"That's probably a good thing since I expect you two don't want the office to know about your personal involvement just yet."

"No sir, we don't" Mac replied. "Sir there is one more thing I need to inform you about" Mac said with a concerned look upon her face. "I need to inform you of a possible change in my marital status."

"Please tell me you two aren't getting married yet."

"No sir" Mac sheepishly replied. "Actually sir if you check my personnel forms you will find my current marital status listed as separated. I intend to seek a divorce."

"I didn't notice that entry on your personnel forms Mac. I always assumed you were single. Let me ask, are you pursuing a divorce because of you relationship with Commander Rabb?"

"No sir. I'm doing this for me. I'd rather not get into details sir. The marriage took place when I was young. It happened before I joined the Marine Corps. My life was a bit of a mess. The marriage was a mistake and it really ended a long time ago. After I got my life in order and joined the Corps I pretended that it never happened, even though I listed my marital status as separated on my enlistment forms. I recently decided I need to end the marriage legally. I need to put that part of my life in the past. I want to move forward in my life and career. I can't do that completely until the marriage is officially ended. In the mean time Commander Rabb and I are taking things slow. We both agree that my divorce needs to be final before we become more.. ah.. intimate."

"I understand. What are you planning to do for legal representation?"

"I plan on hiring a civilian divorce attorney sir. I thought it best if I kept this outside of JAG. In any case I thought I should inform you of the situation."

"Thank you Major. I appreciate your honesty regarding the situation. I'm proud that both of you are handling things so professionally in keeping your private lives out of the office. Mac please keep me informed about this. If there is anything I can do to help let me know. Commander, I'll see to it that you don't get assigned any cases that would interfere with your recovery."

"Thank you sir" they both replied."

"Dismissed"

"Aye aye sir" Harm and Mac said as the got to their feet. They briefly stood at attention and then turned and walked to the door."

"Major, Commander, take care of each other."

"Yes sir" they both replied smiling back at the admiral as the closed the door behind them.

After his two officers left AJ Chegwidden chuckled to himself. He should have known when Harm and Mac met that they would fall in love. There was obviously an immediate connection between them. No matter how the military tried it couldn't order people not to fall in love. He was pleased that Harm and Mac had found each other and he was proud to have them in his command. He was equally pleased that they were working to keep their private lives outside of the office. If they could continue to do so he would support them as far as navy protocol allowed. Love is a hard thing to find he thought. No one should turn their backs on it once they've found it.

-----

Final notes: I hope everyone likes where I ended this. I originally thought I would end it with a final conversation between Harm and Mac, but somehow I decided that it would work better if I put in the admiral's thoughts. Once I had this written I realized that I didn't need to add anymore and thought this would be the best place to end the story. Please let me know what you think.

Also, I have to apologize in advance. There will be a delay before I start posting the next story. I'm taking some time out to backup and organize my computer files. I'm planning on purchasing a new computer and giving my existing one to my dad. He's the chaplain at our county jail. We currently have identical systems at home. He is using an older model at his jail office. I intend to give him my home system to use at the jail office. This way he will have identical systems at both offices. I hope everyone understands. Hopefully I should be able to start posting the next story in December.

Thanks again for all the reviews. I loved hearing from everyone who has reviewed so far. If you haven't please do.

Thanks,

FitzG


End file.
